


A Little for the Winchesters

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Big brothers Sam and Dean, Blankets, Blood Pressure, Caring Dean, Caring John, Caring Sam, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, John is Sweet, Little Reader, Little Space, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pacifier - Freeform, Papa John, Reader is a Hunter, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Dean, Sweet Sam, babying, grandpa bobby, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader is 20 and has been a little since her parents death. Bobby, Ellen and Jo have helped. But when there's a witch and she needs some assistance, Bobby calls the three Winchester boys to help in more ways than one





	1. Finding a new family

You were twenty years old and on a hunt. You knew Bobby and needed help with a witch you were hunting. 

“Bobby?” John said picking up the phone.

“hey John. Where are you and your boys? Are you close to Amarillo, Texas?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, What do you need?” The boys looked up as John put Bobby on speaker as they got ready to go.

They listened as Bobby explained what was going on. How he knew your parents, they were hunters, but got killed when you were a teenager. Then Bobby said something that made all boys a little confused.

“Come again?” Dean said. They were getting in the car, ready to go.

“She…regresses to a younger mind state. Not when she’s hunting, but this- she might regress immediately after.” 

“….Okay” Sam said trying to piece it together.

“It’s not a sexual thing, it’s a comfort thing. Look, I didn’t know what the hell was going on either. But after she lost her parents, Ellen and Jo took her in and Ellen noticed something off about her. We weren’t sure if it was a witch or what. Ash was actually the one who discovered it.”

John drove as Bobby explained your age regression. They laughed when he said that she calls him grandpa. He then explained about your medical issues. 

“I aint scaring you, am I?” Bobby paused.

“No. Just trying to process all this.” John said.

“If you’re not okay with this…”

“Bobby, this isn’t up our alley, but you know what, if this is what happens to Y/n, then we will take care of her” Dean said.

“I texted you the case and a photo of her. You call me when you get to her motel.”

“We will.” Sam said looking at his phone.

“John, take me off speaker.” Bobby said and John did. “Listen, she-she calls me Grandpa and Ellen, Auntie Ellen. We’ve talked a lot about you and I showed her a photo of you when she was big and little. When she was little….she-look. Don’t be surprised if she refers to you as papa.” 

Bobby couldn’t see, but a small smiled formed on John’s lips. If you felt safe and comfortable enough to call him that, then he did his job. 

The next call Bobby made was to you. He told you about the Winchesters.

“Wha-what if…?” you tried to ask.

“I told them everything.” 

“EVERYTHING?!” you were shocked.

“Yes. Y/n, they’re open to it.”

“But….”

“Honey, I know it’s all very fast, but they’re going to help you with the witch and then help you if you regress.” 

You and Bobby hung up. They boys met you at your motel room. You looked out the window and saw the Impala. You were nervous. You waited by the door and there was a knock. You gasped a bit and slowly opened it.

You were greeted by the oldest Winchester. John, you remember Bobby calling him. He was gruff looking; had a bit of a beard but his eyes were soft when he saw you. A small smile spread across his face.

“Hi, you must be Y/n” he in a low voice. You nodded.

“Ye-yes, sir” you said. He gave a little chuckle.

“It’s John.” 

Then two other men stepped up. One the same height as John, that was Dean and another slightly taller one, you remember Bobby calling Sam. 

“These are my boys, Sam and Dean.”

“Hey sweetheart” Dean said and you blushed a bit.

You let the boys in and they looked around the room you stood awkwardly by the door. They put their stuff down. You told Bobby that they could stay with you, since you had two beds. As long as they didn’t mind sharing with you.

You caught the boys up and you went out. It wasn’t easy, but you got the witch. You were glad you had the Winchesters. You couldn’t have done it on your own. The hard part was over…sort of. You did feel like you wanted to regress and John could sense it. The boys too.

Most of your little things were put away. John let the boys go for food so he could talk to your privately. You looked down at the ground, fidgeting with your shirt. There was something that Bobby didn’t tell the boys and something you dreaded telling them. It was embarrassing. 

“Sweetheart, I know Bobby walked us through your routine. We’re not sure how much help we’ll be, but we wont just leave you alone until you’re ready. He also said there’s something else.” You nodded, still looking down. “Hey” he said softly and you looked up a bit. “We wont judge. We’ve seen a lot of things.” 

“It’s embarrassing.”

“He told us about the onesies, pacifiers, footie pajamas, little talk. We know about the bottles and sippy cups. What else?” you blushed. “Would it be easier to show me?” you nodded “Okay.” he smiled.

You walked to the closet and pulled out something that looked like a grey backpack. You handed it to him and unzipped the front pocket. John saw that there were spaces for bottles. You unzipped another pocket and John saw you had a onesie, baby blanket and pacifier. You zipped both them up. You opened the bag and looked away.

John looked in and saw that you had diapers, powder, diaper cream, body lotion, baby wipes, changing mat. You started to tear up. It was Jo who you confessed your diaper usage to. She went along with it and she broke the news to Bobby and Ellen. They didn’t care. Whatever made you safe. 

“I see.” He said, putting the bag down. He grabbed your hand and stroked your cheek. “You do this by yourself on hunts?” 

“Yeah” you whispered, still not looking at him.

“That must be very hard.” 

“Yeah” your voice starting to go little. 

“And a little scary too, huh?” you nodded, tears starting to fall “It’s okay, sweetheart. We’re here to help you, okay?”

“Yeah” you mumbled regressing more.

“Do you want me to help you?” his voice was gentle and calming. 

You looked up at him innocently. You were an amazing hunter, the boys could see that. But right now, you looked so small and fragile. 

“You do?” you asked 

“Yeah, baby girl. I can get you ready.”

“All snuggly?” he chuckled slightly.

“I can get you all snuggly. Do you trust me to do that?” you nodded. “Okay, can you get your pants and off? Just your pants, you can keep your underpants on for now.” You nodded.

John grabbed the changing mat and placed it on the bed he grabbed a fresh diaper and pulled out the wipes and powder. He turned around and saw you standing, ready. 

“Oh, good girl.” He praised and you smiled. You got on the bed and lay on your back. You placed your feet on the bed, but kept your legs closed. You blushed a little. “You a little embarrassed?” you nodded. “I’ll be real quick, okay?” 

“Otay” whispered. John reached over and pulled your underpants off.

“Can you lift your bum up a bit?” you did and he placed the diaper under you. He grabbed a wipe “spread your legs a bit, baby girl?” you did, now not really caring. 

You were regressed and for once in the past few months you were not alone. John quickly wiped you, you squirmed a bit and he threw the wipe away. He powdered you and did your diaper up. He secured the tabs and you reached your arms up. John lifted you in his arms. He rubbed a hand on the back.

“There we go. Now, should I get you in a onesie?” you shook your head.

“I wear your shirt?” you looked at him. 

“I have a spare shirt, for you.” 

John sat you down on the bed and folded up the changing mat, putting your diaper stuff away. He unzipped the one pocket and grabbed your pacifier and blankey and pills. You gasped and made grabby motions. John smiled 

“Let me get you a shirt.”

John grabbed a white t-shirt and you turned to face him. He helped you out of your shirt. He looked at your sports bra. 

“On or off, sweetie?” 

“Off” you said and he helped you out of it. 

“You want another one?”

“No. Papa, shirt.” You whined a bit.

“Papa, shirt, what?” he said not skipping a beat.

“Pleeeease” you whined a bit more. You were getting hungry. John helped you into his shirt and lifted you in his arms. He grabbed your blanky and pacifier. He brushed it against your lips. “It kay, I call papa?” you whimpered a bit, maybe he didn’t like that.

“Yes sweet girl. It is very okay that you call me papa.” 

You rested your head on his shoulder and stroked your temple with his thumb. You heard the rumble of the impala. Sam and Dean walked in and stopped short when they saw you in John’s arms. Diaper showing a bit. That was the other thing Bobby was talking about.

“Hey sweetpea” Sam said stepping closer to his father and rubbing a hand on your back.

“Look, Sammy and Dean are back.” John cooed.

“Thammy, De” you said around your pacifier. 

“You look comfy” Dean smiled, placing the food down.

“Papa help” you said. The boys looked at John, who nodded and shrugged a bit.

“Papa, huh?” Dean said. “What does that make Sammy and I?”

“Broders” you said.

“Yeah, your big brothers” Sam spoke and you nodded.

“Can I pass you to Sammy?” John asked and you nodded, reaching over to Sam. He took you in his arms and bounced you a bit.

“Bobby said that you have bottles, do you have one?” Sam asked you.

“Ganpa?” you asked and he laughed a bit, kissing the side of your head.

“Yeah, grandpa.” You pointed to the fridge and Sam went to get one.

“Diapers” Dean said to John in a whisper.

“Yeah.”

“Does she use them?”

“Probably. I’ll change her.”

“No, I can help. Just getting used to it all.”

Sam carried you over to the table and sat you on his lap, kind of cradling you a bit. He took your pacifier out and held the bottle to your lips. You started to drink, sighing happily. 

“Good girl” Sam praised you. 

“We got you chicken strips and French fries, sweetheart” Dean smiled and you giggled.

“Honey, do you use your diaper?” John asked and you nodded. 

“And you would change yourself?” Sam asked you and you nodded.

“We’ll do that for you.” Dean said.

Sam placed your bottle down helped you eat. John got up and grabbed your pills and opened them and handed them to Sam.

“Baby girl, you must take your pills.” John said.

Sam helped you. Putting them in your mouth and giving you your bottle. Dean ate a bit and then looked at you pouting a bit.

“De ‘kay?” you asked him.

“I didn’t get to hold you yet” you gasped and Dean stretched his arms out. 

Sam helped you off his lap and you went to Dean. He helped you onto his lap and Sam slid your plate across. Dean helped up a French fry to your mouth and you ate it. He nibbled at your neck and you giggled. 

Later that night John was holding you and Sam opened another bag that you had. You pouted and nuzzled more into John.

“Sweetpea, grandpa told us out this. We need to make sure you’re okay .” 

“Mmmmm” you squirmed. 

“Baby girl.” John said and you pouted, but nodded.

“Thank you.”

Sam opened the bag and grabbed the stethoscope. John sat you up more in his arms and Sam put the stethoscope in his ears and warmed it up a bit on his hand. He placed the chest piece under the shirt you were wearing. Dean come over and kissed the side of your head and then pacifier. 

You watched Sam, as he focused, moving the chest piece around and listening. You didn’t notice Dean take your wrist, placing his fingers on your wrist, under your thumb and looking at his watch. You rested your head on John’s chest. John looked at the eldest boy and Dean nodded. 

“You’re doing such a good job.” Sam smiled. You smiled. “Okay. I’m going to take your blood pressure, now.” 

“Papa do?” you looked at John and he nodded, kissing your forehead.

John passed you to Dean and took the stethoscope from Sam. Sam wrapped the cuff around your arm and john knelt down, placing the bell on your inner elbow. Dean made sure to breathe slow, hoping that you would do it too. 

“126/87. Good. Good girl” John said, putting everything away. 

You started to squirm, you had to use your diaper. You looked down and the boys saw the diaper puff a bit. You started to cry, embarrassed. John scooped you in his arms.

“It’s okay, sweet girl, it’s okay. Papa’s going to get you changed.” He soothed.


	2. Supplies and rules

You were all changed in a new diaper and it was time to get ready for bed. Dean lifted you up and carried you to the bathroom. He placed you down and got your tooth brush ready. 

“Okay, sweetheart, pacifier please.” He held out a hand. You gave it to him and took the toothbrush.

John and Sam were getting the beds ready. When you were ready for bed, Dean carried you back in. You reached for John.

“Come here, baby.” John cooed taking you. 

“Sweetpea, are you going to sleep with papa?” Sam asked. You nodded and looked at John who kissed your forehead.

“Let’s get you all tucked in.” John whispered.

“Do you have jammies?” Dean asked, you nodded and pointed to your bag.

Sam went and pulled it out cupcake footie pajamas. He held them up and you giggled, nodding. John put you down and helped you out of his shirt. Sam crouched rolled up one leg and you stepped in. He did the same with the other foot and you stepped in. He stood up, helping you with the arms.

“Wait, before you zip it up. Are you dry, princess?” Dean asked and you nodded.

“Yeah, can Sammy check?” Sam asked and you nodded. 

He felt around your diaper and nodded, zipping up your pajamas. John pulled down the bedsheets and you crawled in and wiggled a bit getting comfy. Sam handed you your blanky and sucked happily at your pacifier. 

“Papa and your big brothers are going to work a bit more.” John said stroking your hair.

“Nnnn” you whined, pouting. You wanted him to hold you. 

“Sorry, baby girl. But we need to find a new case.” 

“Papa” you whimpered. 

“We’re all pretty tired, maybe we should get ready for bed” Sam suggested. 

“Okay, sweetie. Let us get ready for bed. Papa will be right there.” John said. 

The boys talked as they got ready for bed. John changed in his pajamas and crawled into bed. You were still awake. You turned to face John. He stroked your temple and kissed your forehead. 

“Close your eyes. Papa’s right here. I’m right here.” He whispered.

You fell asleep feeling safe in John-your papa’s arms. You weren’t sure if you were going to wake up big or little tomorrow. You just knew that you had three people there to take care of you.  
In the morning the boys woke up early. John ran to get coffee, they would get food later. They all sat on the table and talked trying not to wake you up. 

“What do you think? I mean, she’s really cute.” Dean said.

“She is. And we have plenty of room at the bunker.” Sam said looking at John.

“I was thinking the same thing. Bobby says she mostly lives on the road or at the road house with Jo and Ellen. It would be good to give her some stability.” 

“We could build her a little playroom.”

The boys talked and you they hadn’t noticed that you were awake. You were in your big place, you just listened to what they were saying. You tried not to laugh when Dean was explaining the playroom. He seemed really excited about it and you were so happy that they were open to this. 

You slowly sat up and John looked over. You took your pacifier out and got up. You smiled and waved when the boys looked over.

“Morning.” You said. 

“Morning, Y/n.” John said.

“Thank you for uh-for taking care of me last night. I really needed that.” You blushed a bit.

“Of course” Dean said.

“Anytime.” Sam added. You looked down and giggled a bit.

“I guess I better get out of these” 

“Sam and I will get breakfast.” Dean said

“And coffee?” you asked and Sam winked at you nodding and the boys left.

You reached for your diaper bag and put your blanky and pacifier away. You grabbed your suitcase and felt a hand on your back. You looked up and saw John there.

“Are you dry?” he asked. You blushed and nodded. He walked over to his bag and started packing.

“I am. Thank you.” you reached into your bag and grabbed your yoga pants, underwear, sports bra and crop top with long sleeves. 

“Do-do you need help getting out of the diaper.” You looked over and saw that he wasn’t looking at you. You unzipped your pajamas and slipped your sports bra on. 

“John, thank you. But I can do it. You don’t have to.” You put your deodorant on.

“I know I don’t have to, but I would if you wanted me to. I wont mind.”

“Really?” you asked looking at him. You saw that he was looking back at you. 

“Yeah. But only if you want. Like I said, I just want to help you. It’s very vulnerable, just putting it out there.”

He went back to packing and you thought about it. I mean, he did help you last night and Jo would help in the morning if you were big. It was nice to have someone guide you out of your little space, even though you’re big.

“Okay.” you said and John looked up.

“Yeah?” you nodded and laid down on your back.

John grabbed your diaper bag and pulled out the baby wipes. He undid the tabs and pulled the diaper off. You lifted your legs up, not actually looking at him. You spread them a bit and you felt the cool wipe. He wiped you a few times and grabbed your underwear, helping you into them.

“Thanks” you blushed sitting up. He grabbed your yoga pants and rolled up the legs.

“Step in” he smiled and you did. He pulled the pants up and gave a little pat to your butt. “Sorry.” You swore you saw him blush. You smiled.

“It’s okay. Thank you John.”

“Of course.” He grabbed you black bag. “Sit. Before you put you top on, I just want to check on you.”

“Oh, you don’t-“

“Bobby said morning and night” John cut in. You smirked, shaking your head. Of course Bobby did.

John took your wrist and looked at his watch taking your pulse. He listened you your heart and took your blood pressure. All was a bit easier in your big space. He put everything away and you got dressed.

The boys came back with breakfast and a coffee for you.

“I-uh-I overheard you this morning. About the bunker.” John nodded slowly. 

“What do you think?” he asked hesitantly, preparing for you to say no.

“Well, I didn’t really hear all of it, just something about a playroom” Dean beamed with pride.

“Y/n, we-after last night, learning about you doing this alone on hunts and with you staying motel to motel, sometimes with Jo and Ellen. We wanted you to have some stability and we were hoping, if you’re okay with it that you moved into the bunker with us” John explained. 

“Really?” you looked shocked and the boys nodded. “You-you would take me in?”

“If you’re okay with that” Sam added.

“Would-would I be able to regress when we weren’t on hunts?” 

“Of course.” Dean said.

“What do you normally do now, darling?” John asked

“Sometimes I have to keep her locked away. It’s very hard to be little on my own. So when I can’t get to Ellen, Jo or Bobby, but I need to be little…I just. I try to force her down.” You looked down, ashamed of your confession. You were beside Sam and he rubbed a hand on your back.

“You don’t need to do that anymore.” He said kissing the side of your head.

“We don’t really know what we’re doing, but what we do know is that you need a permanent caregiver, especially with your medical condition.” Dean said.

“So what do you say?” John reached over and held your hand.

“Yes. Yes!” you smiled. 

After breakfast the four of you headed back to the bunker. Sam drove with you in your car.

“If you have any questions about…little you can ask” you said looking at the youngest Winchester with a smile. 

“Bobby said it started when…when you were a teenager.” Sam said not really in a question.

“Yeah. When my parents were-I was fifteen when it all happened and it’s sort of out of like a PTSD. It’s a coping mechanism.” 

“How did you meet Bobby and Ellen?”

“Bobby was actually the one who found me. He brought me back to the roadhouse and spoke to Ellen. I just slipped into little space, they didn’t know what was wrong with me at first. Ash was the one to learn about littles.” You laughed a little and so did Sam.

“Leave it to Ash” he smiled.

“Once everyone knew what was going on, I stayed with Ellen and Jo. Jo was a big help. Ash too.”

“And the diapers?”

“…My first night there I was still regressed and I wet myself at night. That snapped me back in my big place. I changed the sheets and started look up diapers. I would wear them at night and then when I regressed in the day, I asked Jo to help. She was happy to. They’re all so amazing.”

“Yeah, they’re really good people.” Sam agreed. “I’m so happy that you have them to take care of you.”

“I-I can’t believe that you want to take me in” you said still in slight shock.

“Y/n, your little is very sweet, you are too. But we can tell that both of you need that support and with what you just told me, we’re going to do everything we can to make sure that you feel safe and loved.” 

You smiled and nodded. John decided that you guys should stop off and see Bobby. He smiled wide when he opened the door and saw you guys.

“Well, ain’t this a surpise.”

John helped Bobby in the kitchen while you, Sam and Dean hung out in the living room.

“Was she okay?” Bobby asked.

“She regressed. I could tell she wanted to, so I kind of helped her along.”

“I didn’t want to mention the diapers, it wasn’t my place to say.”

“No, I know. She showed me. I helped in them. Today she woke up big and I offered to help her out of them” Bobby raised an eyebrow.

“What’s she say?” he asked.

“She said okay. I made sure she knew it was okay to say no. Just thought I’d offer. She’s going to stay with us in the bunker”

“That’s good”

John walked back to the living room and you walked in and over to Bobby giving him a hug. Bobby cradled your head to him.

“Thank you.” you whispered. 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

It was a longer drive to the bunker, but you finally made it. You walked in, Sam helped carry your stuff in. You were amazed. The place was huge. Dean chuckled a bit as you looked around. You looked up and smiled.

“It’s so big” you said.

“I know.” He rubbed a hand on your back. John came over with your black bag.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to put you medical stuff in the infirmary. Your pills are in the kitchen.”

“Oh. Thank you, John.” He nodded.

“Meet in the kitchen in five. We’re going to have a little family meeting. “

Dean showed you to your room. Sam had put your stuff there. The three of you were in the kitchen and John walked in. He sat down with everyone.

“Now, we need to talk about what you need. You and your little. I already ordered some diapers and onesies, but what do you want? What does she need?”

“Oh. Um-a changing table would be good.” John nodded and wrote that down. “A crib or two. One for my little room and one for maybe…” you looked down.

“Go on, honey, no one is judging” Dean encouraged.

“If I’m little a night, there should be one in John’s room.”

“You’re special little room, what color would you want it?” Sam asked.

“Pink. Or some floral wallpaper. Carpeting on the floor if that’s okay. Lots of coloring books and crayons.”

“What about blankets, other bottles and pacifiers. Do you want more?” John asked

“Yes please, if that’s okay. Toys, building blocks. Stuffies.” 

“Alright. Perfect. Here’s what’s going to happen. I will buy adult nipples for the pacifiers. Dean will get your room painted with the help of Bobby and I will order your cribs and changing tables have it shipped here for tomorrow. You and Sammy are going to pick out your pacifiers, bottles, stuffies, and blankets at the store. Does that sound good?” John asked.

“Yeah” you smiled.

“Some rules. In the morning you will come find one of us and we will take you downstairs for a quick exam. Same goes for at night. One of us will come find you. I know you’re not a big fan, but this is your health and it’s important. Your pills are in the kitchen. You take them at dinner, correct?”

“Yes.” 

“Okay. Then we will make sure that you take them” 

“Oh” you said and they looked at you.

“Did I forget something, princess?” John asked

“My little food.” Dean smiled happily.

“I volunteer to take her shopping.” John laughed, shaking his head.

“Of course you do. You will do that tonight.”

“May-maybe a high chair?” you whispered, Sam rubbed a hand on your back.

“Yeah? You want a high chair for when you’re little.” he asked and you nodded.

“That can be arranged. Make sure you get some little dishes too.” Dean added John nodded agreeing.

“One more thing. This is going to be a bit embarrassing, so I want to ask you privately, okay?” John said and you nodded. The boys smiled and left. John came over and crouched down, holding your hands. You looked at him. “Sweetheart, I know you use your diaper and you wet it, but do you mess it?” You whimpered a bit, tears forming in your eyes. You nodded and looked away. 

“If you want me gone, I understand.” You whimpered. John’s heart broke, he squeezed your leg reassuringly.

“No, oh Y/n. No. Listen, I just want to make sure that you both are taken care of.”

“The boys wont want me” you started to cry. John lifted you in his arms and sat on the chair, sitting you no his lap.

“Y/n, we have seen unimaginable things. This, a messy diaper for a little girl is nothing. We still don’t know what were doing, but that’s why I’m asking. We are not here to judge you, you are here to protect you, keep you safe, make sure you know that you are loved. Because you are. You are loved by lots of people. “ He wiped your tears. “Okay, sweet girl?” 

“Okay” you whispered. 

John held you close and kissed the top of your head.


	3. Prepare and little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWo in one day

You and Dean went grocery shopping while John and Sam picked out your cribs, changing table and high chair. You went and picked out paint and wall paper for your room.

That night you and John picked out onesies for you, while Dean started priming you wall with the help of Sam. Bobby was coming over to help with wallpapering tomorrow. At night you were putting your things away, making your room your own when there was a knock on the door.

“Sweetheart?” you looked up and saw John. “Everything okay in here?”

“Yeah, it’s great.”

“Tomorrow is going to be a big day getting everything ready. The room looks good.”

“Thank you again. Honestly, John you guys have gone above and beyond.” He smiled and pulled you into a hug.

“Come to the infirmary.” He said placing a kiss on the side of your head. 

“Okay. Give me a minute.” You smiled. 

In the morning you woke up and got dressed. Sam asked for you to get up a bit earlier and meet him in the infirmary. 

“Good morning, Y/n/n.” he smiled, with the stethoscope around his neck.

“Morning Sam” you smiled hoping up on the table. Sam took your wrist and looked at his watch.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Good.” 

“Hm, pulse is a bit fast.” 

“Sorry” you said and he gave a small laugh, lowering your arm.

“No need to apologize.” He took the stethoscope off and placed the bits in his ears and warmed up the diaphragm. “Could you unbutton your shirt a bit” he nodded and you did. 

He placed a hand on your back and listened to your heart. You took slow breaths, trying to calm yourself. You honestly felt fine. He stepped back and raised an eyebrow.

“I think I’m just nervous and excited about today.” You smiled. Sam placed the stethoscope around his neck.

“Let’s see if we can slow it down. Close your eyes for me” you did. “Good. Now you’re doing a good job taking slow breaths, just keep doing that and try to relax.”

You took a few deep breaths and Sam placed his fingers on your wrist again. He was please and you opened your eyes smiling at him. He grabbed the blood pressure cuff and took your blood pressure.

“125/85” he smiled and took the cuff off. 

You walked into the kitchen and saw Dean there.

“Hey beautiful. Did you get checked out?”

“Yeah, Sam checked me out.” You reached for a coffee cup and John walked in and kissed the side of your head.

“Morning, sweetheart. Sam told me he checked you out.”

“Yeah. Are the things arriving today?”

“Yes they are.” There was a knock on the door and John went to get it. 

Once everyone said hi to Bobby you and Sam took off for the store. You headed for the stuffed animals first. You picked up a soft duck and a rabbit, and lamb placing them in the basket Sam was holding. 

“Do you want any more?” he asked

“Not right now” you said and he chuckled a bit.

You guys walked to the baby blankets and grabbed one that was pink with the alphabet ton blocks. One that was stripped and one that was solid pink. Next was the pacifiers, this was a bit more challenging. 

Meanwhile at the house Bobby was helping Dean put up the wallpaper. John was working hard on setting up the crib. He put the mattress down and putting light gray sheet down with a pink duvet. He put the pillows down and put the side of the crib up smiling. 

He placed it right against his bed, to he could easily get you if you needed him. Next he set up the changing table. He bought two of them, one for his room and one for your little room.

Dean walked in with boxes. Your onesies arrived and diapers. John set up the station with diapers, wipes, cream, power, thermometer and a box of latex gloves.

“What’s with the gloves?” Dean asked.

“She messes her diaper.” He said simply and Dean nodded. 

Bobby had to head back and Dean put the extra crib and changing table in your little room for when it dried. John got your shipments of toys. 

In the car ride home Sam looked over and saw something in you shift. You normally don’t shift so soon, but your little was clawing to come out now that there was someone permanent. You looked away and started to chew on your sweater sleeve. Sam reached over and rubbed a hand on the back on your head.

“Mmm” you whined.

“Let go, sweet pea. You’re safe” he whispered. 

When you got back to the house, you had let go. Sam went and opened your car door. He unbuckled you and reached out his arms.

“Come to Sammy” he smiled lifting you up. 

You were tired and hungry. Sam let Dean know and Dean started to make some lunch for you guys. He carried you inside and you were greeted by John.

“Hey baby girl” he cooed.

“Papa!” you reached out for him and he took you in his arms.

“Did you have fun with Sammy?” he asked bouncing you.

“Mm hmm” you smiled.

“I’m going to get the rest of your things, papa is going to get you changed.” Sam said kissing your forehead. 

John carried you to his room and you gasped when you saw everything was set up. He laughed and rubbed a hand on your back.

“Yeah, you like it sweet girl?”

“For me?” you looked at him.

“Yeah, princess. This is all for you. Now, papa and Dean are going to set up another one in your room, but it has to dry first.”

John put you down and helped you get un dressed. He pulled your underpants off and lifted you up in his arms, placing you on the changing table. You lifted your legs up and he placed the diaper under you. He gave you a wipe and powdered you, doing up the tabs. 

“Papa, off” you said about your sports bra. 

“I’ll get that off.” He smiled. 

He reached down and grabbed a pink polka doted onesie. You giggled and clapped your hands. John helped you up and took your sports bra off, helping you in the onesie. He laid you down and snapped it up. He grabbed your pacifier since your new ones had to be sterilized and placed it in your mouth. He picked you up and patted your butt a few times. 

“De’s got you lunch all made up.” 

John carried you to the kitchen and you saw the high chair. You gasped and giggled.

“Yeah, you like that baby?” Dean cooed.

John put you in the chair and placed the table up, locking it in place. Dean came over with a bib and put it around your neck.

“Don’t want your beautiful onesie to get stained.” He kissed your cheek. 

Sam walked over with a plate of macaroni and cheese, dino nuggets and some grapes. John came over with some juice in a sippy cup. He tapped your pacifier and took it from your mouth and placed it on your high chair table. 

“Papa feed?” you asked.

“Of course papa will feed you.” John smiled, pulling up a chair. 

He picked up a grape and held it up to your mouth. You accepted it happily, smiling. After a few grapes John your fork and scooped up some macaroni and cupped his free hand under your chair and fed you the macaroni. Sam placed a sandwich in front of John.

“Papa eat” you said.

“Papa is feeding you, little one” he booped your nose.

“I finished eating. Can I feed you? Can big brother De feed you?” Dean asked and you nodded.

Dean fed you, he held up your sippy cup and you drank. 

After lunch John carried you to the bedroom, He laid you down in your crib, you rolled over on your stomach. John sat on his bed, cross legged. You sucked happily on your pacifier.

“No theepy” you mumbled.

“No? Well, I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep.” John adjusted your stuffies so you could grab them. You rested your head on your blanky, but not the pillows. “You want to get under the covers?”

“Jutht legth” you said.

John covered your legs just below your butt. He gave your diapered butt three light pats and you smiled sleepily. He rubbed his hand in circles up your back. When he got to your neck he cupped the back and squeezed three times before running his hand up and lightly scratching your temple three times. He moved his moved back down to your neck, squeezed three times, rubbed circles down your back adding a bit of pressure and then lightly patted your butt three times. 

He continued doing this his hand never breaking contact from you, feeling you relax and he watched as you closed your eyes. When he knew you were asleep he continued the pattern, not wanting you to wake up. You were sleeping soundly and looked at peace. 

Fifteen minutes in he went to rubbing circles between your shoulder blades and covered you up with the duvet. Half an hour later you started to stir. You rolled over on your left side and your eyes fluttered open , seeing John lay there. He stroked your cheek.

“Hey there, baby girl” he whispered. 

You blinked a few times and then closed your eyes. He chuckled a bit. Ten minutes later you woke up with the urge to use your diaper. You sat straight up and John got on his knees.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, princess. You okay?” he asked concerned. 

You grabbed the duvet and pulled it over your head, curling in a ball and started to cry. Sam and Dean walked in and got on the bed.

“Sweet pea?” Sam whispered. You hid more and messed your diaper.

“Sweetheart, can you come out for us?” Dean asked.

“No” you whimpered.

“Baby girl, you’re worrying papa and your brothers.” John said soothingly.

“Can you tell us what’s wrong?” Sam asked.

“I sorry. I sorry” your pacifier had fallen out at this point.

“Sorry for what?” Dean asked.

“Baby, can you come out for under the covers? We want to see your pretty face” John tried to coax you. you removed the cover so they could see your eyes which were red and puffy.

“Did you use your diaper?” Sam offered. Your eyes went wide and you hid under the covers again. 

“Did you make a messy?” John asked. You let a sob escape you and the men sighed a bit. “Sweet girl, Sammy and De are going to leave and papa is going to change your diaper.” 

Sam and Dean got up. Before Dean left he tossed John some gloves. You heard the door close and you poked your head out a bit. You saw John looking at you with soft eyes. He stroked the top of your head. 

“Where’s your pacifier?” he asked and you reached for it and handed it to him. “Do you want to take a friend with you over to the changing table?” you nodded “Which one?” he asked sweetly.

“Bu-Bunny” you whimpered. John brushed you pacifier against your lips and you took it. He grabbed bunny and handed him to you.

“Papa is going to put gloves on and then he’s going to get you in a nice clean diaper.” You nodded. 

John slipped the gloves on and pulled the duvet off of you. holding tightly to bunny, John carried you over to the changing table. He laid you down and kissed your pacifier earning a small smile.

“There’s that smile I love.” He said.

John unsnapped your onesie and rolled in up past your chest. You kept your legs lifted your him. You held your breath as he went to undo the tabs.

“Baby girl, you’re safe. Papa is going to take care of you. Why don’t you give bunny Eskimo kisses. He looks like he needs them.” You nodded and rubbed your nose with your stuffed bunny. 

That seemed to do the trick and distracted you from John taking undoing the diaper and puling it down. You gasped a little when he wiped you, but he just reminded you that bunny needed kisses. He removed the dirty diaper and threw it away. He gave you one more good wipe and took off the gloves. 

He placed a new diaper under you, powdered you and did it up. He pulled your onesie back down and did the snaps up.

“There, all done. Good girl.” He said lifting you in his arms. He bounced you a bit and then kissed all over your face and you giggled. “You were very brave, you did something knew and even though it was scary, you still gave it a try.” He praised you.

“Papa pwoud?” you asked.

“Papa is very proud of you.” 

“THammy and De?”

“Yeah, they’re very proud of you too. How about we watch a movie, hm? Does that sound good?” you nodded and rested your head on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is anything you's like to see let me know


	4. Chapter 4

You were cradled in Sam’s arms watching Coco as he fed you your bottle. Dean was sitting beside him and carded his fingers through your hair. The moving ended and Dean turned it off.

“How are you feeling, little one?” Sam asked, placing the bottle down.

“Mmm” you smiled, nuzzling into Sam. 

“You happy, baby girl?” Dean asked you nodded. Sam patted your diapered butt a few times. You giggled.

John walked in and lifted you in his arms rubbing a hand on your back. You looked up at him, wondering what he was doing.

“We’re going to sit outside, get you some fresh air. Sammy, can you grab her fuzzy blanket and me a beer?” 

“Yeah.

John carried you out the back. It wasn’t much to look at but it would do. He sat on the rocking chair and you curled up into him. Sam came out with your pink fuzzy blanket and a beer. Sam handed the beer to John and wrapped the blanket around you, keeping you warm. You sucked on your pacifier and looked at Sam.

“What do you need Sammy to get?” Sam asked.

“Bankie and lamby” you said.

Sam smiled and left to get them. John ran his fingers through your hair and you rested your head on his shoulder. When Sam handed you your blanky and lamb, he and Dean went to find another case. John After a few moments John finally spoke.

“Baby, I want you to know that it is perfectly fine to stay little for a few days. We don’t want you to think that you have to go back to being big right away. I’m not sure how it usually works for you anyway, but just so you know. There’s no rush.”

You were grateful for that. You stayed little for two whole days. It had been a month now, since the Winchesters took you in. You grabbed your bag for the hunt, walking into the kitchen.

“I’m ready.”

“Sweetheart, you’re not going.” John said

“What? Why not?” you put your bag down

“It’s a vampire, there’s going to be a lot of running, we can’t risk that with your health.”

“But I’ve dealt with them before. John come on, I can do it. I’ll be fine. Sam?” you turned to the youngest Winchester. 

“Y/n, why don’t I check you out, if I think you’re good, you can come?” Sam suggested 

“Please” you looked at John.

“You can get the next hunt. I’m sorry.” John took your bag and brought it back to your room. 

“Sam, come on, that’s not fair.” You whined.

“I’m sorry, Y/n/n, what can I say, he’s right.” Sam patted you on the back and left. 

You walked to your room and John came out, he wrapped you in a hug and kissed the top of your head. He rubbed a hand on your back and pulled away. He cupped your cheek. 

“No more vampires, that’s all. Anything else, you’re coming with us.” 

“What about werewolves?” you asked. 

“No, no werewolves either.” He soothed.

“But!” you protested. He placed both hands on either side of your face.

“But nothing. You are an amazing hunter; we just want what’s best for you. This could be a lot of running involved. I called Jo and she’s coming over to stay with you.” 

“Okay.” you pouted.

“Good girl” he stroked your cheeks and kissed your forehead. 

Jo came over and you said goodbye to the boys. 

“I can’t believe they wont let me go. We killed tons of Vamps.” You said.

“I know, but Dean said your heartrate was elevated. They can’t risk that.”

“I know, it’s just-“you sighed. She chuckled a bit. “What?”

“I’m just so happy that you’ve found someone to help take care of you. I know that you’re strong and independent, that you don’t need that, but I know you’re little. You know that it’s for the best.” You smiled a bit.

“Yeah.” You started to tear up a bit. Jo wrapped you in a hug.

“Aw, hard to be away from them, huh?” she rubbed a hand on your back. You nodded. 

“But you’re here. Thanks for coming.” You hugged her tight and then the two of you went to the kitchen and started to make cookies.

In the morning you woke up, not really feeling well. You whined a bit and walked into your little room. You smiled walking into the room. Your crib was set up and the changing table. Your stuffies were in the room. You picked up your coloring books and crayons sitting at the table and you started to color, but then walked over to your crib. The side was down and you crawled in.

“There you are” Jo smiled. Concern crossed her face when she saw how pale you looked. 

“Jojo” you whimpered, clinging to your blanky.

“Sweetie, you look a bit pale.” She walked over and placed a hand your forehead. “Oh, you’re warm.”

“I want papa” you started to cry.

“That’s why I came here, they’re coming home.” 

“Hmmm” you whined.

“Come on, let me get you comfy.” 

Jo helped you sit up and stripped you of your pajamas. She lifted you on the changing table and you lifted your legs. She grabbed a fresh diaper and placed it under you. She wiped you and powdered you. She did the tabs up and grabbed a onesie with hearts and helped you on them. 

“I’m going to take your temperature.” She grabbed the ear thermometer and you whined, squirming a bit. “Shhh, sweetie. It’s okay.” Jo stroked your hair and placed the thermometer in your ear. It beeped and she looked at it. “102.4. Okay, let’s get you some medicine.”

Jo lifted you in her arms, grabbing a pacifier and placing it in your mouth. She picked up your baby blanket and fuzzy blanket to keep you warm and carried you down to the infirmary.

Jo knew that you were extra little when you were sick. She laid you down on the gurney in the infirmary and pulled the sides up. You just whimpered and cried.

“I know, baby girl. Jojo is going to help until your papa and brothers come home.” She said, covering you up with your blanket and stroking your hair.

Jo grabbed the medicine pacifier and filled it up. He removed your pacifier and placed the other one in your mouth. She pushed the dispenser and the medicine went in your mouth and down your throat. You scrunched up your face and she removed your pacifier. 

“Yucky” you cried.

“I’m sorry.” She pouted.

Jo grabbed a water bottle that had a nipple attached to it and held it to your mouth. You drank half the bottle, Jo removed it and placed your pacifier back in your mouth.

Jo took your wrist and looked at her watch. Once she finished checking you out, Jo carried you upstairs. She brought you to your crib in your play room and placed you down. She put the side up and handed you your stuffies. 

Jo grabbed your hair brush and sat you up and brushed your hair and then did two French braids. She helped you lay down and covered you up. 

“Jojo’s going to get you a bottle. Okay, sweetie?” you nodded.

While Jo was getting your bottle ready, she heard the bunker door open and John and the boys walked in. She ran out to greet them. Sam saw the bottle.

“Oh, we have a little.”

“I little with a fever” Jo said a but sadly

The four walked into your room and you saw the boys and started to cry, dropping your pacifier. John lowered the bar and lifted you up in his arms. You rested your head on his shoulder. Dean left the room.

“Sweet pea. Jo says you’ve got a fever” Sam pouted you nodded. 

Jo gave John your bottle, he helped up to your lips and you started to drink. Dean came back with a lukewarm cloth. He walked behind you and started to wipe your neck. Just then your started to squirm and wet your diaper. 

You started crying and John handed your bottle to Sam. Dean put the cloth down and john carried you to the changing table. He unsnapped your onesie and rolled it up past your chest.

“Papa’s going to get you all cleaned up, baby girl.” John said pulling at the tabs and pulling your diaper down. 

Jo went by your head and stroked your temple. Sam grabbed the thermometer and held it to your ear while John wipe you. you whined and squirmed.

“Stay still, little one” Sam soothed. “101.8” 

John threw your diaper away and placing a new one under you. you started to squirm and whine.

“What were her vitals this morning?” Dean asked Jo. 

“Pulse was 90, elevated heart rate, blood pressure 129/89” 

Jo walked over to your crib and grabbed your pacifier. She walked over and brushed it against your lips. You instantly accepted it and started sucking on it to soothe yourself. John put the fresh diaper on you He pulled the onesie down and snapped it up. Sam stroked your head and kissed your pacifier.

“There we go, little girl.” John said rubbing a hand on your stomach. You reached over to Sam and Sam lifted you in his arms. 

“Honey, Jojo has to go now.” Dean said. you started crying again. 

“I had so much fun this weekend. I’m going to be back soon. Okay?” she said and you nodded.

Dean showed Jo out. John went to take a shower. Sam borught you to John’s room. He placed you in your crib, went to grab your stuffies and sat on the bed. He got a wet wash cloth and dabbed it on your face and neck, cooling you down. Dean walked in with your medicine pacifier. 

“Sweetheart, time for more medicine.”

“Otay, De” you sat up and Sam took your pacifier while Dean dispensed your medicine. He had a bottle with some juice and he gave it to you. 

“There. I’m sorry you’re sick, baby girl” Dean said.

“Papa mad at me?” you asked looking at both of the boys. Their eyes went soft.

“No, sweet pea. Why would you ask that?” Sam stroked your cheek with his thumb.

“I fussy” you pouted, starting to cry.

“Oh, sweet girl, papa knows you’re sick and when littles get sick they get fussy. Jojo let us know that you get even more little when you’re sick.” Dean said.

John had been standing out the door and heard all this. He walked in.

“Princess, papa is not mad at you.” he said you reached your arms out.

“I’m going to run and get food.” Dean said.

“I’m going to take a nap” Sam smiled.

The boys left. John lifted you up, with the blanket and held you close. He stroked your forehead. 

“Little one, I’m sorry you’re feeling icky.”

“Yeah” you mumbled. 

John placed you back in the crib, on your stomach. He patted your butt three times, rubbed circles up your back, massaged your neck three times, moved his hand and scratched your temple. He always did this, since the first time you were little. It helped you sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anything you want to see?


	5. Chapter 5

Laying on the gurney in the infirmary that night your squirmed and squirmed crying. They finished your check up and gave you your medicine. 

“Nnnnnnnnnnnn. De, Nooooo” you whined. 

“Baby girl, I need you to keep still.” Dean said firmly but calmly. 

“WANT PAPA” you yelled.

“Sweet pea, be a good girl for De.” Sam said.

You kept squirming, kicking your leg out and flailing your arms. You cried and cried. John was upstairs cleaning up. Dean caught your foot with his hand and looked at Sam who was texting John to come down. 

“Hey. I know you’re not feeling well, but this has to be done.” Dean said.

“Mmmmmmmmmm” you whined. John walked in and saw the situation.

“Baby girl?” his voice echoed in the room.

“Paaaapaaaa” you cried.

It was the thermometer that went in your ear, but you were tied and you you wanted to be held and you didn't want this. Sam held your legs and John had your arms. Dean held your head to the side a bit and placed the thermometer in your ear. It beeped and he stroked your hair.

“101.3. It’s going down sweetheart.” Dean said. "Let’s get you a bottle, hm?” 

“Hmph” you pouted at him.

Upstairs Dean got you a bottle and John walked in to the kitchen. John took you from Dean.

Once you had your bottle, John carried you to his room and laid you down on his bed. He grabbed your pink footie pajamas and got you out of your onesie. He helped you in the footie pajamas and laid you in your crib. He petted your head.

“There we go, sweet girl.”

“Papa” you made grabby motions. John grabbed you a pacifier and placed it in your mouth. 

That night you were sleeping and a big clap of thunder banged outside. You woke up and sat upright. You started whimpering. You knelt in your crib and John woke up. The clap of thunder happened again and you started to cry. 

“Papa’a here, princess” John grumbled. He pulled the bar down and lifted you up. He moved some hair out of your face. “Oh, you scared of the thunder?” you nodded. “You’re soaked. I think your fever broke.”

“Papa” you whimpered. Resting your head on his shoulder. John grabbed your pacifier and laid you on your changing table.

“Going to get you out of these sweaty jammies and take your temperature.

You were too focused on the thunder to be concerned about what was happening. John got you out of the pajamas and walked over getting a wet wash cloth and wiped your face with it. A big flash of lighting plus a loud clap of thunder caused you to scream, dropping your pacifier. 

John cooed at you, rubbing a hand on your chest to calm you. Sam and Dean burst in with their guns and looked around, before looking at you and John.

“Thunder scawry” you whimpered and the boys sighed and put their guns down. 

“Oh sweetheart.” Dean said.

“Don’t worry sweet pea, papa is good at protecting from thunder storms.” Sam soothed coming over and taking the cloth from John and wiping your neck.

That morning you wok up, clinging to John. You had soiled your diaper, but you were in your big place. You sighed and looked up, seeing John reading. He smiled at you.

“Morning sweetheart.” He said reaching out and rubbing a hand on your back.

“My diaper is messed” you blushed.

“I know, I wanted to changed you, but I didn’t want you to wake up.”

“Could you change me?” you asked blushing a bit. 

“Of course. How are you feeling?” you stood up and got out of your pajamas.

“A lot better.” John lifted you in his arms and placed you on the changing table.

“Good, color’s coming back in your face.” John walked to the door and opened it. He saw Sam coming out of his room. “Sammy. Y/n’s big. Can you garb some underwear, sports bra, leggings and baggy sweatshirt?”

“Yeah.” John closed the door and turned his attention back to you.

“Thanks, John” you smiled a bit.

“You’re welcome. Alright. Let’s get you all cleaned up.” John snapped on the latex gloves and pulled the tabs down on your diaper and pulled it down.

“Sorry about being fussy. I’m not normally like that. She will be better next time.” 

“No need to apologize” John said spreading your cheek and wiping in between. “You had a fever, you wrren't feeling well. 

Sam walked in with your clothes. He walked over and kissed your forehead, stroking your hair. John rolled up the diaper and spread your legs a bit more.

“Almost done, promise.” He said, grabbing another wipe and wiped between your legs. “Good girl” he praised and you blushed. John took the latex gloves off, throwing them away and helped you off the table.

Sam held your underwear and crouched down. John held on you while you stepped in. Sam pulled your underpants up and grabbed your sports bra. He helped you in it. John grabbed your leggings and it was Sam who held you as you stepped in. You put your sweatshirt on and hugged both men.

“Dean’s making you some tea.” Sam said and you smiled.

“Thank you.” 

Even though you were big, you held John’s hand to the kitchen. You smiled when you saw Dean. He placed your tea on the table and looked up smiling at you.

“Hey, feeling better?” you nodded. “I made some bacon.”

“Mmm” you sat at the table and John squeezed your shoulders a few times. Sam walked in.

“Sorry about last night. Thunder storms aren’t my favorite.” John kissed the top of your head and sat at the table.

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Sam said as he helped Dean place the food on the table.

“I’m still getting used to having someone take care of me. Permanently. I’m just used to people leaving or not having time.” 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“I regressed while in the police station. After my parents died. They didn’t know what was wrong with me. Bobby, he came in, claimed he was my grandfather, which is how grandpa all started. However, no one cared to stay with me until Bobby came. I was so scared that Bobby would leave me. Instead, he just took me to Ellen and Jo’s.” 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you.” John said, taking your hand. 

“I was so scared and Bobby didn’t know what to do really, but he-uh. He just knew I needed to be held. Loved, taken care of.” 

“We’re not going to leave you.” Dean said. “You’re stuck with us” and you smiled. 

“Thanks. Again, sorry about being fussy” 

“Stop apologizing, honey, we’re just glad you’re feeling better.” Sam smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THank you for all the suggestions.
> 
> I am doing my best to incorporate them


	6. Chapter 6

You had found a case. It was a simple salt and burn; you didn’t really need the boys. You packed your bag, left a note for them and headed out on the case. It was next town over, no big deal. 

John got up to make coffee and found your note. For some reason he walked through the bunker to your room, knowing that you’re not there, but he still wanted to see. Sam came out and saw the worried look on his face.

“Dad?”

“Y/n went on a hunt by herself.” He said a little worriedly. 

“She did?” Sam started getting worried. 

Dean came out holding your note. 

“Did you see this?” he asked.

“Yeah. Look, she’s a great hunter, but with her getting more comfortable with her regression, I don’t want her to slip. Sometimes it’s voluntary, but sometimes it’s not.”

You were right. It was simple and when you got into your car, you checked your phone. You had 5 voice messages and twenty texts from the boys. You sighed; you knew this was going to happen. You called John.

“Hey, I got the ghost.” You said

“I’m glad to hear that. Are you going to come home?”

“Yes.” 

“Okay.”

You drove back to the bunker, worried about what would happen. You knew it was a risk leaving on your own. When you got home, you walked in and saw the three men standing there, arms folded. You lowered your head.

“Sweetheart, put your bag in your room and meet us in living room.” John spoke. 

“Yes sir” you said.

You walked to your room and put your bag down and walking to the living room . You sat on the couch and Dean sat beside you. Sam on a chair and John sat in a chair right in front of you.

“You scared us half to death. You can’t just take off like that, leaving a note.” He said calmly, but firmly. 

“I know. I’m sorry, John. I-I found a case, it was simple.”

“Sometimes the simple ones can go horribly wrong.” John said.

“If you’re going to do that, sweetheart, you need to tell at least one of us and we can go with you.” Dean added.

“Look, I know what I did was stupid and reckless. I’m sorry. I just wanted to go on a hunt, like I used to.” you pleaded.

“And you can, y/n. However since your regression is sometimes involuntary, someone needs to be there with you, just in case.” Sam said taking your hand in his.

“You’re not stupid, but it was reckless, with your medical condition. There are a lot of things you need to think about. Now, I have thought about your punishment.” John said and your eyes widened.

“Punishment?”

“Yes, honey.”

“Please don’t bench me from hunting.” You got on your knees, putting your head in John’s lap. He stroked your hair.

“No, I’m not going to bench you from hunting, other than the vampires and werewolves. However, looking at the list of punishments for your little, time out will not suffice. Nor will writing lines. That leaves one more punishment” You looked up at him, tears threatening to fall.

“You’re going to spank me?” you asked worriedly and John nodded, stroking your cheek. You closed your eyes and let the tears silently fall. 

“Worrying us like that, it calls for serious consequences” Sam spoke softly. You whimpered resting your head back in John’s lap.

“How many do you think you should get?” Dean asked getting on his knees and rubbing a hand on your back.

“Thirty.” You whispered.

“And why is that?” John asked soothingly. You looked up.

“Ten for each of you.” John nodded and pressed his forehead against yours. 

“You know that we are punishing you because we love you. We hate to do this, but you had us so worried. What if something happened to you?” 

“I know” you whispered. “I’m sorry” he kissed your forehead.

“We know you are.” 

“Will you each spank me?” you asked.

“No sweetheart.” Dean said soothed.

“Only I will, baby girl” John confirmed.

“Y/n. Why don’t you go take a shower and unpack. We will make dinner and then after, you will get your punishment.” Sam said.

“I-I would like it now.” You said.

“You’re not in the right mind set for that.” Dean said

“You-you want me to be little?” you looked at them confused and Dean wrapped his arms around you.

“No. That’s not what I meant.” He cradled your head to his chest.

“Dean just meant that you’re still very vulnerable for what we said. We don’t want to cause you harm. You just want you to be a little more relaxed.” Sam said.

After your talk you went to your room and unpacked. You got undressed and headed to the bathroom and got in a shower like Sam suggested. 

You stood under the hot water and then reached for the body soap and started to wash yourself. You grabbed your razor and shaved yourself as well, like you always do. Then you grabbed your shampoo and massaged it into your scalp. You rinsed it out and added the conditioner. 

Once your showers was done, you wrapped a towel around you and around your hair. You walked to your room and got in your pajama shorts, fuzzy socks and a long sleeved shirt. You dried your hair with the towel before putting it up in a messy bun. 

When you walked into the kitchen, you saw that everything was almost ready. You sat down at the table and Sam placed a glass of water in front of you. 

“Thank you.” you said quietly. 

“You’re welcome.” He smiled

The four of you quietly ate. You helped Dean with the dishes and then John walked in.

“Baby girl, meet me in my room.” He said and you nodded.

John walked away and Dean wrapped you in a hug. He rubbed a hand on your back.

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” He whispered and you nodded.

You walked to John’s room and knocked on the door that was open and walked in. He smiled at you sweetly and closed the door and rubbed a hand on your back.

“I want you to lie a across my lap.” He spoke quietly.

John sat on the bed and you walked over, lying over his lap. He helped you over and rubbed a hand on your back. Your feet on the floor and your hands barely touched the floor. He rubbed hand on your back.

“Are you ready sweetheart?” John asked.

“Yes” you whispered.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

They were firm and sharp. You closed your eyes and grit your teeth. He kept the even.

“You scared us, princess. With your health and sometimes involuntary regression, you can’t just leave us a note.” 

You weren’t counting out loud, but you counted fifteen. They started to get a little harder. You let out an involuntary whimper. 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

You had ten more to go and you were crying now. John rubbed a hand on your butt and massaging it a bit. 

“Ten more, baby girl” he soothed and you whimpered, crying.

“Okay.” you got out.

“You’re doing such a good job. You’re taking your punishment well.”

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

John rubbed his one hand on your back and the other on your butt. He soothed you and gave you praises. He helped you up and got you to straddle him, facing him. He lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. You buried your face in the crook of his neck. 

He held you while your cried, rubbing a hand on your butt. You whimpered, gripping his shirt. He placed kisses to your temple. He rested his head on top of yours and let out a sigh.

“I love you so much, sweetheart. I don’t want anything to happen to you. “

“Papa” you whimpered almost inaudibly, but he heard. “John placed a kiss to your temple and stroked you cheek with his thumb.

“Sweetheart, look at me.” You looked at him and you looked small, innocent and childlike. “Let’s get you in a diaper.” You nodded and he kissed your nose.


	7. Monitored

You were in your big space. You thought you would be nice to make them lunch. You turned around to grab the pasta and jumped, screaming a bit when you saw a blue eyed man, wearing a trench coat there.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” the man spoke. Dean ran in and looked at the situation and then laughed a little.

“Y/n. This is Castiel, he is a friend of ours.” Dean explained. 

“Hi” you said still a little shaken.

“Y/n/n is a hunter like us. Cas here, he’s an Angel.” 

“An Angel?” you looked at him, smiling a bit. He nodded. 

“Again, I did not mean to startle you.” 

“That’s okay.” you smiled going back to making lunch. 

Dean brought Castiel to where Sam and John were. 

“Who was that?” Castiel asked.

“That’s Y/n. She’s a hunter that Bobby knows” Dean explained.

“He called us to help her on a hunt and we took her in. There’s a lot going on with her.” John added. 

“I can sense that there is something a little off with her. Is she alright?” Castiel sat down.

“Uh yeah. There’s-there’s something with Y/n, it’s hard to explain.” Sam said getting up and grabbing another book. 

“Something other than medical? I could sense there was something with her heart.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Dean said.

“What were you talking about?”

The boys all looked at Castiel trying to figure out how to explain this to him. They did with some questions of course. When lunch was ready the boys all walked in and Castiel looked at you tilting his head a bit. 

“Are you okay?” you asked him. He squinted, but nodded. 

“I’m just trying to understand.” He said and you looked at the boys.

“We-uh-we told him about your regression” Sam simply said and you smiled a bit.

“If you have any other questions about that, feel free to ask” you said 

That night you woke up with your heart racing. You weren’t sure what was happening, but you needed one of the boys. You got up and walked onto Sam’s room. You tapped his shoulder and he woke up.

“Sam” you whimpered

“Y/n?” he asked sitting up. 

“My-my heart is racing.” You said a little panicky. 

“Okay.” Sam said calmly turning on his light. “Okay, honey, sit on my bed.”

Sam got you to sit down as he put his feet on the floor and opened his drawer, pulling of his stethoscope that he kept in the drawer. You kept whimpering, breathing picking up a bit. Sam knelt in front of you, one hand he placed on your cheek; with his other hand he placed two fingers on your wrist. 

“I know it’s hard, but I need you to take deep breaths for me.” He looked you in the eyes. “In and out for me.” 

Sam grabbed the stethoscope and put it on, sitting beside you. He placed a warm hand on your back and placed the stethoscope on your chest. You tried to take deep breaths, slowing down your heart, but it wasn’t working.

“Alright, sweetheart. I’m going to get you to the infirmary and gat an IV in you.” Sam said taking the stethoscope off.

Last month you had an episode that landed you in the hospital. Luckily John knew the doctor, he had saved him from a vampire. The doctor knew of the lifestyle that they had and told them he would teach them how to do an IV. He gave them the medication that should this happen again they were to give you to calm your heart. 

Sam lifted you in his arms and knocked on John’s door. John opened it and saw them heading down to the infirmary. He followed them, not asking questions. 

Sam placed you down on the bed and John came over to stroke your hair and looked at Sam.

“Her heart is racing like last month. “ Sam explained slipping on latex gloves and adjusting them. 

“Jo-John” you whimpered.

“I’m right here.” He said taking your hand. “Can you look at me?” he asked and you turned to look at him. “I want you to focus on me, okay?” 

“Hnn” you whimpered when you felt Sam’s latex covered hands move your arm. He stroked your wrist.

“Shhh, keep looking at John sweetie.” Sam soothed. 

John held your face in both hands and he stroked your temples and rested his forehead against yours. He took deep breaths in and out and you closed your eyes and trying to focus on that. You gasped when you felt the cold wipe on your inner arm. John cooed at you and got you to focus on him as Sam put the IV in your arm and taped it. 

“Almost done, Y/n. I’m going to give you something to slow down your heart.” Sam said grabbing a needle and inserting it into your IV. He pushed the plunger and pulled the needle out. “Good girl, you’re doing such a good job for us.” Sam threw the needle out and took his gloves off. 

“I’m going to set up a heart monitor on you.” John soothed stepping back and grabbing the machine. “She feels a bit warm” he said to Sam. 

Sam placed the pulse oximetry on your finger and placed a hand on your forehead. He nodded at John. You looked up at Sam who smiled sweetly and helped you out of your shirt and went to get the thermometer.

John slipped on latex gloves and attached the wires to the pads. He attached the white wired pad to your chest. He attached the green wire to your lower right chest, black to left upper chest , red lower left chest and brown to the middle of your chest. You started whimpering and John kissed your forehead. 

Sam stepped up with the ear thermometer and placed a hand on your head and placed the thermometer in your ear. John turn the monitor on and the thermometer beeped. 

“100.4” Sam said.

“What if I have to go to the bathroom?” you whispered.

“Good point” Sam said. “How would you feel about wearing a diaper? I know you’re not little, but we want to monitor you.” 

“Okay.” you whispered.

“You’re sure?” John asked

“I’m sure.” You said.

“Let me take your blood pressure first sweet girl” Sam said grabbing the cuff and stethoscope.

One Sam had taken your blood pressure, John went to get you in a diaper.They had diapers in the infirmary just in case. He pulled down your pajama pants and underwear leaving you completely naked. You lifted your legs and spread them. John grabbed the wipes and wiped you, placing a diaper underneath you and powdered you doing it up. Sam grabbed some blankets and covered you up. 

“I can take it from here” Sam said. John kissed you and left.

“My-my shirt?” you asked.

“I’m sorry honey, but it won’t work with the wires. We can order a hospital gown if you would like?” Sam offered.

“No, it’s okay.” you said.

Sam looked at the monitor and saw that your heart was starting to slow down. He pulled up a chair and sat by your head and stroked your hair. 

“The IV?” you asked.

“That’s going to have to stay in, just in case we need to give you some more medicine.”

“Nooooo” you whined reaching over to get it out. Sam grabbed your wrist.

“Sweetie, I’m sorry, but if you will not cooperate I will restrain you.” you nodded and pulled your hand away. “Good girl.”

“How long will I be monitored?” 

“I think two days would be good. I know that sounds like a lot, but this is your health and we can’t risk it. You’ve been with us for four months now. We love how you are independent when you’re big and dependent on us when you’re little, but you know what? I think it would be best if you were dependent on us a little bit more when you’re big. "You're still going to let me hunt, right?" 

“Oh, sweetheart I think it’s safe to say you will no longer be on hunts with us. You can help out with the research and when we go question the witnesses, however after your stint in the hospital we have decided it would be best if you no longer went on hunts.”

“That’s not fair” you pouted. 

“I know it is unfair, however it is for the best and you know that it is.” He soothed. “Get some rest okay?” you nodded and closed your eyes. You were feeling tired. 

In the morning you woke up and saw that Dean was there. He smiled at you and kissed your forehead. 

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” he whispered.

“Better” you said.

“I’m glad. Your heart has been steady, I took your blood pressure while you were sleeping it was good. I’m going to take your temperature.” You nodded.

Dean got up and grabbed the thermometer placing it in your ear. He put it down and smiled a bit. He grabbed a bottle of water with a straw and placed it against your lips. You took a sip.

“Very good. You still have a low grade fever, hopefully that will break soon.” 

“Sam said that I can no longer go on hunts” you whimpered.

“That’s right. We’re going to have to have a nice long talk about that, but right now I need you to rest and take care of yourself.”

When you were sleeping you messed your diaper. Dean slipped on gloves and carefully changed you, not wanting you to sleep in a soiled diaper. He was thankful you only stirred a bit, but stayed asleep. 

John walked in when Dean was pulling off the gloves and he noticed you smacking your lips a bit. John figured this would happen, which is why he brought down your pacifier. He brushed it against your lips and took it.

“Where’s Sammy?” Dean whispered.

“Napping. How is she?” 

“Good, got a bit of a fever still. She messed her diaper so I changed her.”

John sat by you and stroked your hair.


	8. Dr. Shurley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short

A little while later you woke up and saw John there. He kissed your forehead. You sucked on your pacifier and he wrapped the blood pressure cuff around your arm. He put the stethoscope on and pressed it to your inner elbow. He looked at you and could tell that you were little.

“It’s alright, baby girl.” He soothed

“Hmmm” you whimpered.

“113/78.” He putt the cuff down and took the stethoscope off. “Scary waking up little with all this stuff on you huh?” he pouted and you pouted to nodding. “All this stuff is so papa and your brothers can make sure you’re healthy.” 

He put his hand on your forehead and walked over and grabbed the thermometer and placed it in your ear. 

“Sammy is making you some lunch.” He cooed. It beeped. "It's gone done." Just then your heart rate spiked a bit. You started to cry, the noise and what was happening scared you. Dean ran in and over to you. 

“Sweetheart, you’re okay.” Dean calmed you. 

He removed you pacifier and placed and oxygen mask over your face. Slowly your heart started to slow down. John prepared a needle. 

“Mmmm” you squirmed and squirmed. 

“Papa’s sorry princess, but this medicine is to help you.” John soothed. He pushed the needle in your IV. 

“Ahhh haa” you cried and cried.

“I’m sorry, princess” John said trying to hold back tears. “Dean, I want you to call the Dr. Shurley.” 

John quickly got your diaper back on and slipped off the gloves. You went to take the oxygen mask off, but John was there to keep it on. 

“No. no. no.” he soothed. “That needs to stay on just a little bit longer. Then papa will give you your pacifier, promise.”

Half an hour later Sam came in with some soup. John went upstairs and Sam took the mask off. He fed you the soup and then stroked your hair placing your pacifier in your mouth.

“Dr. Thurley?” you asked.

“He’s our friend and he’s just going to check you out.”

“Ou do” you said

“I know, sweetpea, but Dr. Shurley is a professional .If he gives you the okay we can get you out of the infirmary.”

“I Hunt?” you asked. 

“We'll talk about that later.” 

“Baby girl, Dr. Shurley is here.” John spoke and a blue eyed man stepped into your view. 

“Hello, sweetie. My name is Dr. Shurley. I’m a friend of the Winchesters.” You titled your head, he was kind looking and didn’t seem to mind that you were in your little headspace. “Do you mind if I give you a quick exam?”

“Otay.” You whispered.

Sam and Dean went to work on a quick case. John was pleased with what Chuck was saying. He held your hand tight as Chuck took the stickers off your chest.

“Okay, sweetie. I’m going to get that yucky IV out now” Chuck soothed. John held your face in his hands again placing little pecks on your pacifier. 

“Mmmmm” you whined when he pulled the needle out. 

“I’m so sorry, little one. That yucky part is done now.” Chuck cooed.

John helped you in your sweatshirt again and you reached for Chuck this time. Chuck smiled and lifted you in his arms. John rubbed a hand on your back.

“Honey, Dr. Shurley is going to be staying the night to keep an eye on you.” you reached up and stroked your hand on his beard.

“Give you tons of snuggles. I hear you need that.” You nodded.

“Grandpa’s going to be here. He was so worried about you sweet girl.” 

Chuck lightly grabbed your wrist and nibbled at your fingers. He carried you upstairs and sat down with you on his lap. John heated up your bottle and handed it to Chuck. He took your pacifier out and titled your bottle to your lips.

“Papa’s put some extra special nutrients in there for you.” John kissed your forehead and the doorbell rang and he went to go get it. 

“How are you feeling, little one?” Chuck asked. “You gave everyone quite the scare.” You sucked happily at the warm milk and looked up at the blue eyed man. “You regressed a little further?” you nuzzled into his chest and he got his answer. 

John walked in with Bobby. You made grabby motions for him and Bobby sat down and Chuck passed you to him. You giggled a bit and John looked at Bobby and then back at Chuck.

“I believe that she has regressed further.” Chuck said and Bobby nodded.

“She’s only done this once before. Where she fully regressed and didn’t remember what happened when she got back in her big space.” Bobby cooed a bit stroking your cheek. “She probably won’t talk much. Isn’t that right baby” he cooed at you and you giggle again. 

“How long did she stay this regressed?” Chuck asked.

“It was about two weeks.” Bobby said.

“Aright, sweet girl. Papa is going to make you another bottle, you just snuggle grandpa.” John kissed your forehead.

John and Chuck moved to the kitchen. You smacked your lips and Bobby grabbed your pacifier and placed it your mouth. He stroked your cheek and placed little kisses on your forehead. 

“So you’ve regressed further, huh? That’s alright. We’re going to take care of you. You just snuggle up to me. Grandpa is going to hold you.”

Chuck helped John make your bottle. 

“You said that her heart was steady at night?” Chuck asked.

“Yeah.” John sighed.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I’m just worried about Y/n. If she’s going to be regressed for that long I’m going to have to stay home with her, which I don’t mind. It’s just when she is in her big space we’re going to have to talk about her no longer hunting. Sam said she also wants to be in diapers big or little.”

“Well, she has had a lot happen to her. I’m going to set up a monthly exam with her. You guys are doing a great job though.”

When your bottle was made, Bobby actually carried you into the kitchen. He rubbed a hand on your back. He got you in your high chair and put the table on. John took your pacifier out and placed a bib around your neck. He held the bottle to your mouth and you drank.

“What a good girl” John cooed. You clapped your hands.

“Can I feed her?” Chuck asked. John removed the bottle and you giggled.

“Sure.” John smiled handing the bottle the Chuck. “Did you have fun snuggling grandpa” he cooed. Nuzzling your nose with his.

“Papa” you placed your hands on either side of his face and John placed a little peck on your lips. 

John pulled away and Chuck placed a hand on the back of your neck and bottle up to your lips. You sucked happily looking up at the blue eyed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Chuck is the doctor


	9. What a month can do

It was two weeks since you were in your little headspace and everyone has settled into the routine of taking care of you. They wondered if you would remember this, if not that was okay. It was pretty scary for you when you had to go into the hospital and when they had to keep you in the infirmary. 

You were lying on a blanket on the floor. Dean was kneeling over you and tickling your sides and nibbling at your neck. You were giggling uncontrollably and squealing. 

“Ah num, num, num, num, num.” he said nibbling on your right side of the neck. “Ah num, num, num, num, num” he said on the left side. “Ah num, num, num, num, num” he rubbed noses with you.

“Uh oh” you said eyes going wide and tapping your lips.

You pacifier had fallen out. Dean placed little pecks on your lips and then placed your pacifier in your mouth. You giggled and happily sucked on it. Dean sat beside you and ran his fingers through your hair. Sam walked in and smiled at the sight. 

“Hey sweet pea” Sam cooed. You giggled and lifted your feet. Sam got on the ground and rubbed a hand on your onesie covered stomach. “Are you being a good girl for De?”

You sucked on your pacifier and smiled. Dean combed his fingers through your hair, he smiled at you.

“Yes, she’s a good girl for me.” He said. 

You rolled over on your stomach and Sam rubbed circles up and down your back. You relaxed at his touch and Dean’s stroking your hair. John walked in and laughed a bit. He sat on the couch and side.

“Oh, I think papa wants cuddles.” Dean cooed and you crawled over to the couch and he lifted you up in his arms. 

“Hi sweet girl.” He soothed. 

You curled up into him and Sam brought over the blanket to cover you up. You made grabby motions and rubbed your cheek a bit.

“I bet Dean will get you your blanky” John said and Dean nodded.

Another week passed and John went to change you. You cooed and waved, he chuckled and pulled your tabs down noticing some blood. He gave a small smile. If you were fully regressed and in your mindset you wouldn’t be aware of your period. 

You started to whine and pat your stomach. They knew that when you had your period you got stomach cramps. John rubbed a hand on your stomach. 

“One minute, baby girl.” John grabbed latex gloves and started to pull them on. “Sammy?” he called. Sam walked over.

“Yeah.”

“Our little one has her period. Can you get a hot water bottle ready and an actual bottle.”

“Sure.” Sam smiled and john turned his attention back to you.

“Alright princess, let papa take care of that.”

John opened the tampon and inserted it. You whined and squirmed only a little bit. John changed his gloves and cleaned you up. He rolled up the solid diaper and placed a fresh one under you. He grabbed a wipe and started to clean you.

He changed his gloves again powdered you and did your diaper up. He rolled your onesie down and snapped it up. He took the gloves off and lifted you in his arms. John stroked your cheek with his finger and cooed at you. He smiled when you nuzzled into his neck You scrunched up your face and wined.

“Aww, let’s see if Sammy has your hot water bottle ready?”

John carried you out to the living room and Sam had the hot water bottle. John sat on the couch and cradled you in his arms. Sam placed the hot water bottle on your stomach. John held it there and you arched your back a bit and whined.

“Sweet pea, do you want me to rub your back?” Sam asked 

“Mmmm” you scrunched up your face again and whimpered.

“I think that’s a yes” John said

Sam sat beside John, behind you and rubbed your lower back. Dean walked in with your bottle. You lifted your legs and he sat beside John on his other side. He held the hot water bottle to you and handed your bottle to John.

“Can I have your pacifier?” Dean cooed and you opened your mouth a bit he took it. John held the bottle to your lips. “Full service here, huh?” Dean teased and you giggled. 

Another one week passed. One day in the middle of the might you woke up in your big space.

“John.” You whispered. “John?” you said a little louder. He stirred and sat up, turning on the light.

“Y/n, sweetheart?” he mumbled.

“How long was I little?” you asked. John lowered the crib bar and you got out and snuggled close to him. 

“About four weeks.” 

“I’m sorry” you whimpered and he held you tighter.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You needed to do that and you knew you were in a safe place. It was stressful, with your heart. So you slipped further back. Bobby came over and told us.”

“Bobby was here?”

“Yes, baby girl. Bobby came to visit. We also had a friend Dr. Shurley. He’s not the one you met in the hospital. But when your heart spiked again, we called him. He stayed to make sure you were okay. He would like to do a full exam on you. Make sure that you’re healthy.” John sighed and kissed your temple. "Hunting?" you asked 

“We’re going to talk about that tomorrow, now that you’re big.”

“Uh oh” you said and with that you messed your diaper.

“Let me change you.” John smiled.

He got you out of your footie pajamas and grabbed a t-shirt, putting that on you. He lifted you up and placed you on the changing table. He turned the light on and pulled latex gloves on. He undid the tabs and pulled it down.

“Oh, this is a messier one.” He said and you blushed. “No need to blush, this is what we do now. We change you. We wipe you. We take care of you when you have your period.” You gasped, completely forgetting that you would have had your period when you were that little.

“You didn’t, did you?” your eyes widening. John hushed you, nodding. He continued to clean you up.

“I did, Y/n/n. So did Sam and Dean. We did not mind. We’re hunters we’ve seen so many things. We’ve seen blood.”

“But it’s gross. Oh John, I’m sorry” 

“Noooo. No need to be sorry. “

Once your diaper was changed, you were brought back to his bed and he held you against him. You instantly fell asleep. When it was later around nine you woke up, you were alone. Your diaper was dry and you walked to your room and pulled on sweatpants and walked into the kitchen.

“Morning, Y/n” Dean smiled. “How are you feeling?” he wrapped you into a hug. 

“Better. I needed to regress for that long. Thank you for taking care me.” He kissed your forehead.

“Of course. We’d do anything for you.” 

You all sat down at the table with coffee and breakfast and you knew it was time to have the talk. 

“Your health has gotten a little worse these past two months. I know we said no werewolves and vampires, but you went out of that hunt alone a couple of months ago and that was very dangerous” Sam spoke first.

“I came back fine, barely a scratch. It was a ghost” you said.

“I know, but sweetheart, we know you’re twenty years old. You can make your own discussion’s, but since you’ve started to regress more and more." "You-you'r punishing me for that?" "No. Not at all" Dean grabbed your hand. 

“We just want you to take a break from hunting for two months. That is all." John said "TWO MONTHS?!" you yelled "Just to get your health under control." Sam added. "Any research you can help with that." "Just two months" you said cautiously. "Yeah. That is all" Dean said. "You wont go back on your word?" "No, sweetheart." John said rubbing a hand on your back You nodded hesitant. You weren't really sure if you could trust them.


	10. Trust

That week you did your best not to regress. You went about your days, while the boys watched you carefully. They monitored your health and you would go to bed.

After everything that happened, you were almost embarrassed to regress. Yes, Dean tried to help you regress when he was driving you back, but you refused. You didn’t exactly trust them like you used to. 

Another week went by and the boys were starting to get worried about you. They noticed you with drawing from them, staying quiet when you did the research. You woke up one morning and followed Dean down to the infirmary.

“Sit on the table please” he instructed, grabbing the blood pressure cuff and putting the stethoscope around his neck. 

“Yes Dean” your eyes cast downward. 

He placed the cuff around your left arm and took the stethoscope bits in his ears. He took your blood pleasure, eyes glancing up at you sometimes. He took the cuff off and nodded. He listened to your heart, he seemed like he was taking his time this morning. You noticed that. 

He was, part of him hope that he could get you to open up a bit. No such luck. He put the stethoscope down and pressed his fingers to your wrist, looking at your watch.

“Dr. Shurley will be stopping by this afternoon, give you an exam.” He finally spoke. You could cut the tension with a knife. 

“Oh” you breathed. 

“Pulse is steady, blood pressure normal, heart rate was good.” He said writing it down. “Good girl” and with that he left.

You took a moment to gather your thoughts. You really did need to regress, but it wasn’t happening, you wouldn’t dare. You finally walked upstairs and was met by John. You looked away

“Dean said everything looked good” you nodded “Very good.”

“Dr. Sh-shurley is coming?” you asked.

“He is. Going to give you a standard check-up. Monitor your heart”

“Okay” your eyes were still not on him.

“Look at me.” You hesitated and then looked up. “Do we need to have a talk?” 

“A-about what?”

“What’s been going on with you lately.” You shook you head.

“No, I’m okay, really”

“I want to believe that, but since….please”

“I need to do some research.” You walked away.

You lost track of time because the next thing you knew there was a firm hand on your shoulder and some food in front of you. You looked up to see Sam’s caring eyes looking back at you.

“You need to eat. Dr. Shurley will be here soon.”

“Thanks” you took the food and slowly ate. You worked some more and finally John’s voice broke through.

“Sweetheart, Dr. Shurley is ready for you.” 

“Okay.” you said meekly. 

You stood up and walked down to meet him. John followed you, which made your nervous go wild. You walked in and saw the blue eyed man there.

“Y/n, good to see you again” he said.

“Hello, Dr. shurley.” You nodded.

You sat on the table and Chuck walked over to you with the thermometer and placed it in your mouth. He grabbed your wrist and took your pulse. When the thermometer beeped he nodded and wrote it down. He rubbed his hands together and placed them under your chin, feeling around.

“Any discomfort?” he asked.

“No-no” you said.

“Good” he soothed.

The whole exam was gentle and caring. He had you changed into a gown so he could hook you up to a heart monitor. When he returned he placed the stickers on and hooked the chords and turned the machine one.

“You’re going to stay like that for a bit.” He said gently stroking your hair. 

“I’ll be back, baby girl” John said and he left you alone. 

“How are you feeling otherwise?” Chuck finally asked you.

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“They boys said that you hadn’t regressed in a while. I just want to hear in your own words what’s going on.” his voice was gentle and kind.

“You heard how they tried to control my life? Have me stop hunting because of my medical condition. I’ve been hunting since I was a teenager with my medical condition. I grew up with it, I know how to take care of myself.”

“That is true. However it is my understanding that you have also involuntarily regressed and sometimes voluntary since you were a teenager.” You nodded “They just want you to be safe and healthy. However you are your own person. You have to do what you think is best for you. I just know that they miss taking care of your when you regress and I can see that you’re getting tired and you want to regress.”

“I’m not going to” you said. “I don’t trust them like I used to. I need to gain that trust back.”

“Of course.”

Chuck left and you returned to doing research. 

A month now has passed and you were getting irritated. The boys worked very hard at gaining your trust back. A case involving ghosts came up and John asked you to help him. 

You hadn’t bothered packing a bag in case you regressed, however John did. The case was a few towns away. You gathered information on the families. John left you alone in the motel to get pay the front desk.

When he had the key in the door he heard you crying. He opened it and drew his gun. You were sitting on the bed, you had regressed and wet yourself. You were scared and alone. John smelled the pee. He put the gun down and closed the door locking it.

“Oh princess” his heart sank.

“Papa accident” you cried

“You had an accident? That’s okay. Papa’s going to get you all cleaned up.” He lifted you in his arms, not carrying that you were wet and carried you into the bathroom. 

He closed the lid of the toilet and set you down. He started the bath, and turned to you, kissing your nose. He helped you out of your pants and shirt. 

“Can you be a good girl and stay right here?” you nodded.

John grabbed the diaper back and brought it in. He pulled out your pacifier and brushed it against your lips. He had lavender bubble bath and poured it in. You didn’t smile though. John lifted you into the bath. He nibbled at your neck and you squirmed, but started to giggle.

“There’s my good girl.” He cooed.

“Papa” you reached out and he kissed your pacifier a few times. 

“Papa’s going to call Sammy and De now.” John pulled out his phone.

“Yeah?” Sam said. 

“THAMMY” you squeal.

Sam gasped and Dean looked at him. A smiled spread across his face.

“Hey sweetpea” Sam cooed.

“Seriously?” Dean asked a little hopeful. Sam put the phone on speaker.

“Sweetheart?” Dean asked.

“DE!” you squealed.

“Came back from getting dinner and found her. Didn’t I, baby girl?” he was washing you.

“You want us to come up?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.”

John and the boys hung up and John wash between your legs. He got you dried off and into a diaper and footie pajamas. He laid you on his bed, giving you your blanky and started stripping the sheets. He called for new ones and started cleaning the urine.

“Papa, thorry” you whimpered starting to cry.

“It’s okay, baby. It was just an accident. You didn’t know you were going to do that.”

“You hold in arms.” You sniffled.

“Of course, baby girl. Princess, papa’s going to hold you so tight. He just needs to clean this up.”

Once the sheets were changed, John changed his clothes, getting in his pajamas and lifted you in his arms. You cling to him, whimpering, rubbing your nose against his neck. John placed kisses on your forehead. You just started to cry, feeling relaxed and in his arms.

“Papa’s got you, little one. Papa’s got you. I love you so much. You were gone for such a long time.” he mumbled against your hair, starting to cry himself. 

With everything being so pent up and now you were regressed you let out a full blown wail. John bounced you, cooing and soothing you. His hand rubbed up and down your back. He was thankful this motel was pretty much empty. 

You let out another wail. You missed being with him, you missed papa taking care of you. You didn’t understand why big you made you hide for such a long time. Papa and your brothers just wanted to care for both of you.

“Papa no leave me” you gripped his shirt tighter. John started to cry harder now.

“I wont ever leave you, baby”

John sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around you tighter, cradling your head to his shoulder.. Getting you as close as possible, never wanting to let you go.


	11. Regress and back and regressed

John was feeding you a bottle when Sam and Dean walked in. Your eyes were drooping shut, tired from everything . He put your bottle down and grabbed your pacifier, standing up with you cradled in his arms.

You gave a sleepy smiled when Sam came over cooing at you. John was lightly patting your back and you gave a small burp. 

“Oh, good girl.” John cooed. “You want to go to Sammy?” 

“Come ‘re” he cooed taking your from John. 

You wrapped yourself around the tallest Winchester and you nestled into his neck. He stroked your hair, cooing quietly at you. Dean came over to you. He rubbed a hand on your back, lightly scratching your back.

More snuggles happened, this time with Dean. You still didn’t get why big didn’t want you to feel loved and safe. This felt right. Being with Papa and your bothers felt right. You were cooing and busy being loved that you hadn’t realized you messed your diaper.

“Uh oh. Someone made a stinky” Dean cooed. You started to get fussy now. 

“Aw, no little one. De will get you all changed.” Sam cooed grabbing the changing pad and putting it on the bed. 

Dean placed you down and pulled on latex gloves while John got everything ready. Dean cooed at you, pulling the tabs down, Sam held your legs up as Dean wiped you clean. John pulled on gloves and rid of the dirty diaper.

All three men were cooing at you now giving you praises, telling you that you were a good girl. Dean put a fresh diaper under you and wiped you some more and powdered you. John had slipped his gloves off and sat by your head, stroking your hair, lightly shushing you as you whimpered.

“You’re alright, baby girl De is getting you all clean” he soothed.

“There we go” Dean cooed, pulling the gloves off. Sam zipped up your jammies. 

“All better now”

The boys were sleeping and you were snuggled up next to John. Your eyes shot up and you forgot where you were for a moment. You were no longer regressed. You then just noticed that you were in a diaper and footie pajamas, pacifier in your mouth. You had regressed. You took it out.

“No. no. no.” you whispered. You started to get up and John started to stir. 

“Princess?” he whispered.

“I-I-I regressed?! I regressed!” you said a little upset.

“Whoa, yeah. You did” John turned the lights on and Sam and Dean woke up.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked sleepily

“Y/n’s no longer regressed” John said, never breaking eye contact with you.

“Ho-how long” you asked starting to panic a bit.

“I got back around five last night.” John said holding his hands up in surrender motion. 

“I want to get changed.” You stated.

“Okay. Okay, let me help” John said.

“NO!” you yelled.

“Y/n, sweetheart, you don’t remember regressing and she didn’t understand why you kept her away for so long” Dean said.

“So this is my fault?” you asked taking off your footie pajamas.

“That’s not what he said” Sam reassured you. “All we’re saying is, we love taking care of you. We love making sure that both of you are okay.”

“It’s not healthy to keep her locked away for so long.” John said 

“I’m going to do what I see fit” you spat back. 

You got changed and started shaking a bit. You were whimpering, not regressing, just overwhelmed.

“GOD DAMNIT!” you screamed.

“It’s okay, Y/n” John said softly, slowly approaching you. “She needed to come out”

Your breathing picked a up a bit and John grabbed you firmly, knowing that’s what you needed. He wrapped his arms around you tightly and pulled you against his chest. He breathed slowly, hoping you would follow his lead.

“Deep breaths, sweetie. Deep breaths. I’ve got you. You’re safe. You’re a good girl. It’s okay.” he whispered in your ear. 

“John” you whimpered.

“I got you, sweetheart. We all do” 

You were gaining your trust back with the boys and had them repeat many times that if you regressed you will be able to hunt once you were back in your big space. You finally felt back at peace with everything that had happened in the past.

Sitting at the kitchen table, John placed a grilled cheese in front of you and a glass of milk. Dean had placed the tomato rice soup beside you. You weren’t regressed, but you just wanted comfort food. You took a bite of the grilled cheese and the looked at John in awe.

“Yes?” he chuckled. 

“There’s bacon in here!” you smiled. You loved bacon in your grilled cheese.

“Yep. Thought you might like that. I added some extra cheese on the outside. Made it real nice for you.”

“Thank you, John.” You ate happily and the boys chuckled. 

Once you were done, you joined Sam in the library. He patted his knee and you walked over and sat on his lap.

“How are you doing?” he asked, rubbing a hand on your back.

“I’m good, Sam. Thank you. How are you?”

“I’m good. Just doing research. Would you like to help?”

“Yes” you smiled.

You got off his lap and sat beside him. He handed you some books and you started to help. A few minutes later you felt it. You regression sneaking up on you, Sam glanced over and saw that look in your eye. He didn’t say anything though; he didn’t want to frighten you out of it. 

You slowly got up and walked to your room. You looked at it and then decided to go to your little room. You got half way to your crib when you sat down on the floor and patted it a bit with your hands, giggling. 

Sam had followed behind you to see what where you were going. He walked in and saw you on the ground and you turned seeing him and waved.

“Hey sweetpea” he cooed. “Someone has regressed, haven’t they!” 

“Sammy, up” you said 

Sam lifted you in his arms and bounced you a bit. He got you in your crib and stripped you of your clothes. He lifted you back to the changing table and laid you down. He tickled your stomach and you squealed.

“oooh” John cooed as he was coming around the corner. He walked in and saw you with your legs in the air as Sam grabbed a fresh diaper and some wipes. “I thought I heard my princess.” 

“Papa” you giggled. “Oooh” you squirmed as Sam wiped you.

“I’m sorry, honey.” He mock pouted. John went and found your pacifier and you opened your mouth.

“Here you go” John chuckled, placing it in your mouth. You sucked happily as Sam got your diaper done up.

John handed him a floral onesie and Sam helped you in it, snapping it between your legs. John grabbed your blanky and handed it to you and then lifting you up in his arms. He rubbed a hand on your back and you looked at Sam who smiled and kissed your forehead.

“Isn’t this better” Sam soothed. You nodded. “Yeah, much better.” 

“De” you said.

“Let’s go find De.” John carried you to the kitchen where Dean was.

“Awww, sweetheart, there you are.” Dean cooed seeing you. you made grabby motions for him and he took your from John. 

“I’m going to make you a bottle.” John stroked your temple and grabbed the formula. Dean bounced you a bit and you nuzzled into the side of his neck.

“Once you’ve had your bottle, want to sit with me while I do research?” Sam asked you gasped happily.

“Thammy!” you clapped your hands. 

John got your bottle ready. Sam went back to the library and Dean sat down with you in his lap, rubbing hand on your stomach. 

“We missed you.” he whispered.

“I mith ou” you whispered back. 

John shook your bottle and Dean cradled you in his arms. John took your pacifier, leaned against the table, and placed the bottle in your mouth. You sucked happily at it. John and Dean just cooed at you, telling you how you were such a good girl.


	12. Chapter 12

John had you outside, giving you some fresh air. You were regressed and all snuggled up to him. He stroked his fingers through your hair, kissing the top of your head.

“I thowrry you mad at me” you whimpered. 

John’s mouth dropped and he looked at you confused. He wasn’t mad at you.

“Papa’s not mad, princess. Papa’s not mad. Why do you think that?” 

“I thleepy, papa pat bum, rub thurckles on back, rub neck and thcratch head. You no do anymore” 

You were right. He used to do that, always did and now, he stopped doing that. He didn’t mean to, it was just, ever since you were still hesitant with them and they were earning their trust.

“Papa is sorry he stopped doing that, baby girl. He’s not mad at you. How could he, you’re so cute.” He booped your nose. “Papa was still being cautious.”

“Why?” you whimpered. 

“For reasons that you are too little to worry about. Here. Let papa fix this.” 

John stood up and carried you inside to the living room. He placed you down on the couch while he spread your blanket out on the floor. He lifted you down, laying you on your stomach and grabbed your blanky. He kissed your pacifier. John sat beside you and you looked at him. 

He gave your butt three pats, he rubbed circles up your back, massaged your neck three times running a hand up and scratching your head and giving your neck three squeezes, rubbed circles down your back and patted your butt three times. 

He felt you start to relax a bit as he kept doing this. This went on for half an hour and you giggled a few times. John smiled to himself. He was glad that you loved this and he was sorry that he hadn’t done this. 

You rolled on your back and giggled, lifting your legs. John leaned down and blew a raspberry on your covered stomach. 

“Let’s get you a bottle.” He soothed

John placed you in your high chair when he got to the kitchen and he made you’re a bottle. He came over and lightly scratched your head. You let out a soft noise, trying to get more of his touch.

“You like that, baby?” he chuckled

Your bottle was ready and he walked over, talking your pacifier out of your mouth and placing the bottle in. You drank happily. When you finished John lifted you up. He brought you back outside, wrapping your blanket around your lap. 

Just then you heard the door open and Sam walked out. He smiled at the sight and came over kissing your forehead. 

“Hi sweetpea. Sammy loves you.” he cooed. 

“Time for your nap” John soothed.

Once you were down, john grabbed the baby monitor and walked to the library.

“I’m so glad she’s back” Sam said

“Me too.” John sighed

“I really missed her. I missed taking care of her like that.” 

Dean was walking by your room when he heard babbling. He opened the door a bit and saw you sitting up in your crib.

“De” you said.

“Hi baby” he smiled.

“De, wet” you whimpered.

“Aw. Let me take care of that for you.”

Dean came over and lifted you out of the crib and over to your changing table. He walked back to the crib and grabbed you stuffed duck and walked over having the ducky kissing all over your face. You giggled and took it from him.

Dean walked over and unsnapped your onesie and rolled it up past your chest. You lifted your legs and he tickled your stomach, causing a squeal and then he undid the tabs of your diaper and pulled it down. He grabbed a baby wipe and started to wipe. 

“Mmmm” you started to squirm.

“I know it’s cold, sweetheart. De’s sorry.” He said

He rolled up the diaper and threw it away. He placed a fresh one under you. He lifted your legs up a bit more.

“Hmm. I see a bit of a rash coming.” 

“Hmm” you whimpered.

Dean pulled on some gloves and grabbed a cloth, dabbing the area, making sure its dry. He grabbed cream when John walked in.

“Heard you through the monitor.” He said coming over and rubbing a hand on your stomach. He looked and saw the little rash.

“My poor girl” he pouted.

Dean squeezed some cream on his finger and started to rub it on the area. You whimpered and pouted. John moved by your head, giving you pacifier kisses and forehead kisses. Dean slipped the gloves off and powdered you and did the fresh diaper up. He pulled your onesie down and snapped it up, rubbing a hand down your stomach.

“There. All better, sweetheart.” Dean said lifting you in his arms. He kissed your forehead and bounced you a bit. 

Dean took you outside this time and sat you down on his lap. They had a rocking chair outside and he rocked you softly. He rubbed a thumb along your cheek bone.

“Do you know how happy you make us?” he softly smiled at you. You gasped eyes going wide. He chuckled and rubbed a hand on your stomach. “Yeah, sweetheart, you make papa, Sammy and De so happy. We can’t believe that we get to care for such a sweet girl. We are the luckiest men alive.” 

You squealed happily, trying to reposition yourself so you were straddled and cradled against his chest. He helped you and you nuzzled into his neck, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. He lightly patted your butt. You always liked that, you weren’t sure why. You snuggled closer to the older Winchester boy and felt at peace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering what happened to the other chapters. I just was feeling right about it and did some changes with this story.

“Dean down” you shouted. Dean ducked and you shot, hitting the ghost.

“RRRAGGH” John yelled in the other room.

Sam was moving as fast as he could trying to burn the body. Finally he lit the match and it went up in flames.

In the house you grabbed the iron rod and watched as the ghost burned. Dean was helping John up. He was hurt.

Back at the hotel, John sat on the bed as you wiped the cut on his face. He winched and you looked at him worried.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m okay. “ he assured you.

“Dad, I’m going to pop your shoulder back in.” Sam said coming over.

You stepped away and turned your attention to Dean who was icing his shoulder. You all heard the crack as Sam popped it back in. John yelled and tried to take a deep breath. 

“You did so well on the hunt.” Dean said. “Thanks for saving my ass” 

“You’re welcome.” You chuckled a bit. “Move the ice for a moment” he did and you started to feel around his shoulder and gave it a few gentle squeezes. He groaned in pain and then you felt him relax a bit. 

“Thank you, sweetheart” he said when you removed your hands and he put the ice back. 

“Y/n, can I give you a quick check?” Sam asked and you nodded, taking your sweater off. 

John and Dean were the ones that mostly got tossed around and cut up from tonight’s hunt, but you were thrown once. You winced taking your sweater off and rolled your shoulders. You moved your neck side to side while Sam grabbed your bag.

“Oh god” you groaned sighing and the men gave small chuckle. 

“Sammy, you’re going to have to serve us” Dean joked.

“Ha, no way. Y/n, maybe.” He winked at you and you laughed. 

You sat beside John and he held your hand, giving you a squeeze. Sam got behind you, placing a knee on the bed and started to massage your shoulders. You tensed, like Dean did.

“I know it hurts, but try and relax.” Sam said. 

John got up to grab a beer. Sam circled his thumbs up your neck and you let out a moan. He smiled feeling you relax. 

“There we go.” He said happy at feeling the knots start to disappear. 

“You wanna come here and give me a massage?” Dean teased

“No” Sam laughed shaking his head. “Okay, I’m going to take your blood pressure now.”

You pouted when his hands left your shoulders, but you felt much better. You rolled your shoulders and sighed. Sam grabbed the cuff and wrapped it around your arm. He placed the stethoscope bits in his ear and placed the diaphragm on your inner elbow.

“Good” Sam smiled, taking the cuff off. He placed the diaphragm on your chest. “Deep breath for me and hold it” Sam said, placing a warm hand on your back. You did “Good. And out.” He moved the diaphragm a bit “Again. Very good” 

He listened a bit more and then put the stethoscope down, placing two fingers on your wrist. He ran his hand up and down your arm, kissing your forehead when he finished. 

“How’s our girl?” Dean asked

“She’s good.” Sam smiled.

“Dean, you need me to rub your shoulders?” you asked and he smiled a bit. 

“I mean, if you feel like it.” He shrugged and you stood up going over to him and stood behind, placing your hands on his shoulders and started to rub.

“Ooooooh” he groaned and Sam and John laughed.

Later that night the boys were watching TV. You were on the bed with Sam, snuggled up against him. John’s shoulder still hurt, so you were going to sleep with Sam. Sam subconsciously started to stroke your cheek with the back of his fingers. You closed your eyes, feeling safe. 

“Mmm” you smiled, nuzzling closer. 

“Are you…” he whispered and you shook your head.

“I might in a few minutes. This just feels nice.” You whispered back.

John showered and then Dean. When John was getting dressed Sam got off the bed carefully, thinking that you had fallen asleep.

“Hmm” you whimpered and Sam and John looked at you. You opened your eyes and pouted at Sam “Sammy come back” your voice was small.

“Aw, sorry sweet pea. Sammy thought you were asleep.” He said lifting you in his arms.

“Nuh uh. Just cuddle you” you said and he kissed your nose.

“How about Sammy gets you in a diaper and all ready for bed?” John cooed.

“Papa, owy okay?” you asked. You were regressed, but still aware of what happened and what was going on around you. Mostly this was when you were aware of your regression. 

“Papa’s owy is feeling better, but I know a kiss would make it better, baby girl” he said 

Sam brought you over and you leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead like what he does with you. He smiled and cupped your cheek with this other arm.

“Thank you, beautiful.” He smiled. 

Once you were changed, Dean came out and smiled seeing you. 

“Awww, hey honey.” He said coming over and kissing your pacifier. You giggled and he sat beside you, cooing at you. He lifted you in his arms when He saw Sam come over with your bottle.

“Look what Sammy has for you” Dean cooed.

Sam took your pacifier out and placed your bottle in your mouth. 

Once you were fed and burped, Sam helped you brush your teeth. He placed you on the bed, you rolled on your stomach and John sat down to do your nightly calming routine. You yawned a bit.

“Sleepy, baby?” he chuckled. You nodded “Yeah. You worked hard today.” 

“I do good?” you mumbled

“Yeah baby. You did so good.” He praised.


	14. Extra cling

You guys were on a case a few states over. You had slipped into your little space after the case was over and the boys happily took care of you.

In the morning Sam woke up seeing you still asleep. He reached down and felt your diaper, you were wet. He carefully got up and grabbed the supplies. He pulled the blankets off of you and placed the changing mat down. He gently rolled you on your back. 

He watched as you stirred a bit and went back to sleep. He was thankful that you wanted to wear John’s t-shirt instead of your footie pajamas. He rolled the shirt up a bit and undid the tabs of the diaper, pulling it down. He gently lifted your legs up and wiped you. He stilled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Let me help” Dean whispered. 

Sam nodded and Dean carefully held your legs and Sam switched the diapers out and powered you and did up the tabs again. Dean lowered your legs and you stirred again, cooing a bit. Dean leaned down and rubbed a hand on your chest and kissed your pacifier.

“Hey sweetheart. Sammy and I were just getting you all dry” he whispered. You opened your eyes a bit and pouted. “You still little?” he cooed and you nodded.

“Mmm” you sucked on your pacifier. “Papa?” you whimpered and Sam lifted you in his arms.

“Papa’s going to be right back” Sam soothed, kissing you temple.

“Oooh” you looked down sadly. Sam and Dean frowned, they wondered what was wrong. Sam rubbed a hand on your back.

“Sweetheart?” Dean asked and you looked away from both of them.

“Papa go away” you whimpered.

“Nooo. He didn’t go away. He’s coming right back.” Sam soothed.

You sucked on your pacifier and were quiet. They heard you sniffling and Sam swayed side to side stroking a thumb on your head. 

“Did something happen last night?” Dean whispered, rubbing a hand up and down your back. Your legs were secured around Sam’s waist and he was able to pat your butt. You clung tighter to his shirt, not saying anything.

Finally the motel door opened and John walked in. He sensed the mood of the room and looked over at the boys and saw you crying.

“What happened?” he sort of cooed at you and to the boys.

“Someone missed, papa. Didn’t you sweet pea?” Sam asked and you were leaning out of his arms towards. John took you from Sam and you clung tight to him.

“Papa’s here now” he murmured against your hair, placing little kisses.

They didn’t really know what had happened. Maybe you had a dream, but you were not letting go of John. One they were all packed and you had your bottle, John put you down on the bed and you whined.

“Papa” you whimpered. 

“Papa’s just getting your shoes, princess.” John cooed, scratching your stomach.

Dean sat you up and Sam helped you in your fuzzy red knit sweater. They had kept you in a onesie and decided to wrap a blanket around your legs for the car. John put your black converse on and lifted you back in his arms.

“Papa’s going to sit in the back with you, okay sweet girl?” John rubbed a finger on your cheek. He looked in your eyes and saw that you were gone. You had regressed more. “Are you my little baby?” he whispered, forehead against yours. You giggled.

“Regressed further?” Dean asked and John nodded.

John carried you out to the car and got you buckled in. Dean handed him a fuzzy blanket and wrapped it around your legs. He kissed your pacifier many times and rubbed his nose with yours. He went to get out to go to the other side and you gripped his arm in panic. He saw your eyes and cupped your cheek.

“Did you have a nightmare?” he asked concern lacing his voice.

He was searching your eyes for some sort of tell. You just whimpered and burst into tears. John unbuckled you, moved your blanket and pulled you out. There wasn’t a lot of people nearby, so he didn’t care if anyone could see. He bounced you, trying to soothe you.

“It’s okay, papa has you. He’s not going anywhere, baby, papa is not going anywhere” 

Dean was putting the bags away and heard all this. He pulled your blanky out and walked over to you. Your face was buried in John’s neck. You looked up when you felt something cool and soft against your hand. You saw Dean holding your blanky. You uncurled your fist and took it from him.

“There you go” he whispered and kissed your forehead.

Dean drove, Sam sat in the front and John sat in the back with you. He reached in the back and grabbed a cold bottle for you. You wanted to keep your pacifier in your mouth, but John coaxed you into opening your mouth and he took it and replaced it with your bottle.

You sucked the cold milk, smiling happily when John carded his hands through your hair. A little later you had messed your diaper. Dean pulled into the gas station. They had a bathroom around the corner from the front door and Dean got the keys, handing it to John. 

John gabbed your bag and carried you to the bathroom. It wasn’t as gross as he was picturing it. He pulled the changing table down, it was able to hold 200 pounds which he had never seen before. He placed you on the toilet and put your changing mat on the table. He lifted you back up and laid you down. He slipped on latex gloves and got to work cleaning you up. 

John was so busy getting you changed and you were happy that you were all clean, that when he lifted you up and you started to fall asleep, you both hadn’t realized that you dropped your pacifier.

You woke up from your nap they were opening the door to the new motel. You tapped your lips. John looked around for your pacifier. You started to whimper.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

“I can’t find her pacifier.” John said placing you down on the bed.

“I’ll check the car” Dean said.

They searched and searched, but nothing. Sam looked through the bag, but they soon realized that they had only packed the one for the long trip. You started to cry and squirm. John sat down and rubbed a hand on your stomach.

“Baby girl, I’m sorry there was no other pacifier. You’re going to have to wait until we get home” he said a little sadly. Sam sat by your head and stroked your hair.

John got up and tried to look for something to use. You could suck on your blanky, but that might not work. He paused when he saw the gloves. He pulled on a latex glove.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked.

“Seeing if this works.” John said. “Come’re” he lifted you in his arms. You were crying and whimpering, then felt John brush his gloved thumb against your lips. “Come on, open up.” He whispered. Your lips parted and he slip the gloved thumb in your mouth. They all watched you as you started to suck his thumb and calm down a bit. “There we go.” He bounced you a bit. You sucked, resting your head on his shoulder, reaching up holding your hand on his wrist. “I’ll keep my hand here, don’t worry princess.”

“I guess that will do for now. We have about two more days” Dean sighed coming over and rubbing a hand on your back.

“This okay, baby?” John cooed and you nestled into his neck more. “Yeah, papa always knows how to fix things.”

“Lets get you out of this sweater” Dean whispered. He got one arm out and lightly pulled your hand away from John’s wrist.

“Mmm” you whined.

“Sorry sweet girl. I love you. De loves you.” he cooed taking your sweater.

“I’ll go grab dinner” Sam smiled coming over and kissing your cheek. 

“I’ll go too. Let you two have some time alone” Dean smiled.

The boys figured out that you had a nightmare that John had left and since you were being extra clingy, they wanted you to be alone with him. 

When the boys left, John sat down on a chair and you curled up in his lap. You had stopped suckig on the thumb but made sure that he didn’t move his hand. He cradled you, kissing the top of your head.

“Papa loves you so much” he whispered. You looked up at him with wide eyes “Yes you” he smiled booping your nose with this gloved latex gloved finger. 

You giggled and let go of his arm, you pulled his thumb out of your mouth and went to turn to straddled him. He helped you position yourself and you tugged on his hand and he brought his thumb back and you started sucking on it again.


	15. Not everyone is a fan

That night John had to take a shower. He pulled his thumb out of your mouth and you whined, frowning.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, Papa needs to shower before he snuggles you.” he said pulling the glove off.

“Mmmm” you frowned, curling up with your blanky. John gave your butt a few pats. “Papa” you whined pouting, reaching for him.

“Tell you what, princess. Why doesn’t Sammy come and give you cuddles?” 

“Is that okay, sweet pea?” Sam cooed, coming over and running a hand through your hair. You nodded.

John went and took a shower. Sam grabbed a glove and pulled it on. You climbed up onto his lap and opened you mouth. He placed his thumb in and you started to suck. With his other hand he rubbed up and down your back.

“Sorry about your pacifier, honey. Good thing papa is so smart.” He whispered.

“Mmm” you sighed happily.

“Wonder what made her regress further?” Dean said

“Mmmm” you made grabby motions to Dean.

“Oh…does someone needs need some tickles” Dean cooed standing up and coming over lightly tickling your stomach. You squealed, giggling. Sam pulled his thumb out of your mouth and smiled down at you.

“Is De being silly, sweet pea?” Sam laughed. Dean leaned down and blew a raspberry.

“Ahhhhaaa” you giggled.

“You are the cutest little baby ever” Dean cooed kissing your forehead and going back to the table.

You wrapped your hands around Sam’s wrist and brought his gloved thumb back to your mouth. He stroked your hair with his other hand.

“Okay, time to make sure our girl is doing good” Dean smiled grabbing your black bag. 

“Hmmm” you frowned” 

“Shhh. Sweet girl, it’s okay.” Sam soothed as you kept sucking his thumb.

Dean sat on your left side and took your left arm, placing his fingers on your wrists. You didn’t really know what was going. You knew you had a scary dream and now you wanted to be with papa. You felt same and loved though from your brothers. Sam’s hand petting your hair and him being nice enough to let you suck his thumb. 

Dean wrapped the blood pressure cuff around your arm and put the stethoscope bits in his ears and placed it on the inside of your elbow and pumped the cuff up. You hadn’t realized you were whimpering so much, but Sammy was there cooing and soothing you. 

“110/60” Dean smiled. He pulled the cuff off and listened to your heart. His warm hand on your back. “Mm, you’re feeling safe and relaxed, aren’t you sweetheart?” he cooed as he took the stethoscope off.

“Mmmm” you nodded.

“Yeah, your heart was calm and pulse was steady. Good girl” 

“Oh, good girl. Papa’s going to be so happy, just like us” Sam whispered.

You smiled, you were no longer sucking on Sam’s thumb, just kept it in your mouth.

The next morning John was getting you changed before you hit the road. You pulled your feet towards your chest.

“Oh, you’re so silly, baby” John smiled, wiping you. 

“Aaah” you shrieked smiling.

Once you were all dressed the boys carried you to the front desk. John had the glove on and his thumb in your mouth. They knew they had to bring you out in public more, there was no getting around that. The lady at the front desk was a little stunned.

“Oh” she said, as she got their recite. “What, uh….a precious...baby” 

The boys did not miss the hint of disgust in her voice. Neither did you, even in your regressed state you knew she wasn’t comfortable with this. Your eyes welled up with tears and you started to whimper.

“Shhhh. Shhhhh.” John soothed. He moved you to his other hip, the gloved hand now supporting your weight and his other hand cradling your head to his shoulder. “It’s okay, baby girl. It’s okay.” he bounced you a bit.

Dean and Sam gave that woman death glares as they paid. Dean walked over to John and reached for you. You clung to John.

“Papa needs you to go to De, baby” John whispered. 

You reached over and Dean took you. He bounced you, cooing at you, patting your butt many times. He and Sam went outside with you. John pulled the glove off.

“I understand that this is not very conventional and you may not like it. However, I suggest you keep your comments and opinions to yourself. She has had a rough childhood and doesn’t need people like you to make her life harder.” He left, the lady’s mouth dropped.

Dean and Sam had calmed you down. John walked over and took you form Dean, holding you close. You nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“You’re my good girl, aren’t you?” 

“Hmm” you whimpered. Just then a girl from the coffee shop attached to the motel came running out with a bottle.

“Excuse me.” She said and the boys turned. “I’m Jessie. I overheard what happened at the front desk. I’m so sorry for her.” She seemed genuine and you looked over at her. She smiled softly. “Hi, honey. I overheard you guys talking yesterday saying that you wished you had a warm bottle for her. I-uh-I made you one.” She blushed a bit, holding the bottle.

“Uh…wow. Thank you, Jessie” John said a little stunnd.

“I tested it, it should be good.” She blushed again.

“Wasn’t that nice of, Jessie?” Sam spoke quietly to you. You reached a hand out and Jessie took it kissing your palm. You smiled and giggled.

“You are so cute” she smiled. John held the bottle up to your lips and you stated to suck. “Again, sorry for that. I just wanted to help.”

“Thank you.” Dean smiled. Jessie smiled, waving and went back inside.

“See, everyone loves you, Princess.” You smiled happily.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short and not the best, but yeah

On the way back they stood at the roadhouse. John walked in his thumb in your mouth. Ellen came out and smiled at you.

“Look baby, Aunite Ellen” John cooed.

“Hey sweetheart” she scratched your stomach.

“She’s regressed further and we lost a pacifier and only brought one.”

“So a gloved thumb it is” she smiled at him.

“Yeah. Isn’t that right, princess?” He rubbed his nose with yours. 

Jo was sitting with the boys.

“My god, she is adorable.” Jo smiled.

“She sure is.” Sam smiled

“And you don’t know what caused the regression?” she said taking a sip of her beer.

“No. We’re figuring a dream, but she’s really regressed” Dean said

You started squirming and crying, everyone looked over. John pulled his thumb out of your mouth.

“Aw, you messed your diaper, huh, princess? Papa will change you.”

John carried you to another room.

Finally you guys were home and you got a pacifier back in your mouth. You were still regressed though. John called Chuck to come over.

You were lying on a blanket on the floor kicking your legs and sucking happily at your pacifier. John walked in with Chuck. He and the boys had to go out for a bit.

“Aah” you squealed happily

“Hi sweet girl” Chuck cooed. He got on the ground and ran his hands through your hair.

“Papa and your brothers are going to be busy today.” John cooed and your scrunched up your face and started to whimper and fuss. “I’m sorry baby girl, but Dr. Shurley is going to hanging out with you all day long.”

“Mmmmm” you whined 

“come here, little one” Chuck said lifting you on to his lap. “Papa and your brothers are going to be right back. In the meantime I’m going to give you lots of cuddles. Okay.”

You looked at those blue eyes that you knew and you saw that he was going to be comforting and you felt safe. You nodded slowly.

Chuck held you by the door and the boys kissed your forehead and pacifier. 

“Don’t forget the butt pats” Dean said and you looked so innocently at Chuck. 

“I wont forget” he smiled at you, nibbling at your neck. His beard tickled and you giggled and rested your head on his shoulder.

The boys all chuckled and they left. Chuck carried you back to the couch. He grabbed your blanky and you snuggled up to it. He sat on the couch, with you resting against his chest. He patted your butt and you relaxed at his touch.

“Someone is super little aren’t they? Your papa and brothers aid that you have been doing much better though. Not as clingy to papa.” He rubbed his hand up and down you back. 

“THary” you whimpered and he kissed the top of your head.

“Hmm, what’s that baby?”

“Thary” you said a little louder.

“Scary? A scary dream?” you whimpered nodding.

“Papa bye bye” you sniffled starting to cry. Chuck had you sit up, so he could look at you. Your eyes were so sad. He kissed your pacifier. 

“Papa went bye bye? What happened then?” he asked softly.

“He hurt bad and go bye bye” your voice got high pitched and then you buried your face against his chest and cried. Chuck closed his eyes realizing what you were saying. You had a dream that John had died, which reminded you of your parents. 

“Oh, sweetie.” He said, holding you tighter.

When you were down for your nap Chuck called the boys and told them what you had said. Their heart broke at the thought and suddenly everything made sense . 

When you woke up from your nap you had wet your diaper. You whined and Chuck came over, unsnapping your onesie and feeling around.

“Uh oh.” He said mock shocked. He smiled and rubbed your stomach. “It’s okay, little one. I’ll get you all changed.” He lifted you up onto your changing table and got you in a dry diaper. “You are such a good girl. You are so loved by everyone.” He snapped up your onesie. 

Chuck got you a bottle and cradled you in his arms and took your pacifier out and placed the bottle in your mouth. Just then the door opened and your eyes lit up.  
“Where’s my favorite girl?” you heard john speak coming in.

“Aah” you smiled.

“There’s papa’s good girl”John cooed, taking you from Chuck. “Do you know how much papa loves you? He loves you so much that he just wants to hold you in his arms all day long and never let go” he said as you wrapped yourself around him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and John get food poisoning :(

Dean walked in with a take-out menu. You were still regressed; you sat in your high chair as Sam fed you. John filled a bottle with apple juice for you.

“New take-out place, wanna try it?” he asked his dad and brother.

“Sure” John said taking the menu from Dean.

“Papa” you smiled opening your mouth for the juice. Every chuckled and he placed the bottle in your mouth.

“There you go, princess.” He cooed.

Dean took the bottle from John so he could look at the menu. Dean stroked your hair as you happily drank down the juice. 

“Looks good.” John nodded handing it to Sam to take a look.

You reached up to Dean and he smiled, pulling the bottle out of your mouth, putting it down and getting you out of the high chair and into his arms. He rubbed your nose with his and he picked the bottle back up and you kept drinking.

That night you all sat down to eat the meal. You opened and closed your mouth and John smiled feeding you some of his food. 

Bedtime, was when things did not go well. You were asleep in the crib by John’s bed. He woke up with his stomach churning. John got up and rushed to the bathroom, just making it in time. You woke up hearing him throw up.

“Papa?” you whimpered, pacifier falling out.

“Baby, papa is sick.” He grunted and then it hit you too. Unfortunately it was your other end and your diapered filled. You started wailing and crying causing both Dean and Sam to rush in with their guns drawn. “Boys?” John said before throwing up again. 

“I’ll get dad, you get Y/n/n” Dean said as they placed their guns down.

“Sweet pea. Oh, messy diaper” Sam soothed turning the light on and pulling on gloves.

“Food poisoning” Dean yelled and Sam carried you to the bathroom. John was sitting with his back against the sink. Your diapered filled a bit more.

“Dad, sorry, but I need to get her on the toilet if that’s the case” Sam said and the boys nodded.

Dean helped John up, grabbing the garbage can and getting him to the bed. Sam got you out of your onesie and diaper, placing you on the toilet. He threw everything away and took his shirt off, putting it on you, for some cover.

“Hmmm” you whimpered

“I know, sweetie” he said sadly. You both heard John throw up again.

“Papa” you leaned forward and Sam made sure you stayed on the toilet.

“No, no, no. Sammy needs you to stay here.” He said, flushing the toilet.

“Papa’s okay, princess” John called out.

Dean rubbed a hand up and down his back. He placed a hand on his forehead. 

“Mm” he grunted.

“Well, I need to make sure you don’t have a fever.” Dean sighed

“I feel warm?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Dean, could you bring me some gloves and wipes?” Sam asked

Dean got up and grabbed some things for Sam and walked into the bathroom. He leaned down and kissed your forehead.

“Papa” you whimpered.

“I know, sweetheart” he stroked your hair.

“Can you help me?” Sam asked and Dean nodded. “De’s going to be help me, okay, sweet pea? He’s going to hold you, while I clean you up a bit.” 

Dean knelt in front of you, you wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around your chest, pulling you forward a bit.

“Rest your head on my shoulder, honey.” Dean whispered, seeing that you wanted to. You did and gasped when you felt Sam’s gloved hand on the back on your thigh.

“Sorry sweet girl.”

While Sam cleaned you up a bit, they heard John throw up some more. You whimpered and Dean rubbed a hand on your back.

“Papa” you sniffled a bit.

“Papa’s going to be okay, sweet girl” Dean whispered.

A little while later you were sleeping on the toilet. Everything seemed to have stopped. John was fast asleep and Sam lifted you up, Dean had a diaper ready for you. They laid you down next to John. Dean got to luke warm cloths and he wiped John’s forehead and Sam wiped yours.

Sam and Dean moved the crib a bit back and Dean lifted you up, laying you down in your crib and covering you up.

In the morning, Dean walked back in seeing John waking up.

“Dad, I got you some fresh water”

“Thanks, Dean. Sorry about last night”

“It’s not your fault dad.”

John got up and Dean was at his side, he helped John over to your crib. He stroked your hair.

“Our poor girl” he said. “Dean, I’d like to get some fresh air.” he whispered

“Okay.”

“Can you help me to the bathroom, going to brush my teeth” 

Dean helped John to the bathroom an then outside, bringing the water. You had woken up and started to cry. Sam came in and lifted you up.

“Hi baby girl” he soothed. “Oh, someone has a wet diaper. Why doesn’t Sammy get you changed and then you can sit outside with papa.” Your eyes lit up a bit. 

Once you were changed Sam got you in a clean onesie and lifted you and your black bag, and carrying you outside.

“There’s my girl” John cooed, still looking pale, but he did his best to smile, reaching for you. 

“Papa” you started to reach towards him and Sam lowered you in John’s lap. He cradled you in his arms.

“While Sammy checks you out, I’m going to get you a nice cold bottle of water.” Dean said and you nodded. 

“Bunny” you said.

“I’ll get you your stuffed bunny”

John petted your hair as Sam took your blood pressure and he took your pulse. You relaxed against John.

“Pulse is nice and slow, good girl, princess.” John praised.

“Blood pressure is low too” Sam smiled. He listened to your heart. You were humming in content, not realizing it. “It’s nice to be with papa, hm?” Sam smiled, taking the stethoscope off. You nodded.

Dean walked out with your bunny and a cold bottle of water. Dean had your bunny kiss all over your face and then he handed it to you. You reached the bunny up and John gave it a kiss. Dean handed the bottle to John and took your pacifier from you. John brushed the nipple of the bottle against your lips and you happily drank the nice cool water.


	18. Hello again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short

You were being fed a nice cold water, Sam was holding you in his arms. You started to feel it and you closed your eyes and then opened them. Sam took the bottle out of your mouth.

“Good girl” he cooed.

“Oh. Hi” you said looking at him. He smiled and kissed your forehead.

“Hey, y/n/n/. Welcome back.” He placed the bottle down and he rubbed your back. 

“Mmmm” you nuzzled close to him. “Sorry, I’m big, but you’re warm” He chuckled a bit.

“That’s okay. Let’s get you in some comfy clothes.” 

Sam brought you to your room and laid you down on your bed. He grabbed your sweatpants and a comfy shirt and loose sports and underwear. He grabbed the baby wipes. 

He unsnapped your onesie, helped you sit up and took it off. He put your sports bra on and you laid down. He undid your diaper, you lifted your legs and he wiped you. He helped you in your underwear and sweatpants. 

“There we go” he said and you sat back up. You smiled and got up to grab deodorant, once that was on, you put your shirt on. Sam wrapped you in a hug. He held your hand and brought you to the kitchen. John looked up and smiled.

“Would you look at that.” He said.

“Hi” you smiled.

“I’ll be back” Sam said and he left.

“Come sit on my lap for a moment.” John said pushing his chair back. 

You walked over and sat on his lap. He cradled you in his arms, you rested your head on his shoulder. You two stayed like that for a moment.

“Do you remember what happened?” John finally asked.

“Not really” you said. “I had this scary dream…but I don’t really remember what it’s about. Just that I wanted to be with you” you whispered. 

“It was a dream that put you further into your regression.” John soothed

“What was it about?” John sighed.

“It was…it was about me dying. I apparently got really hurt and had died.”

“Oh. And with my parents…” you trialed off. 

“Yeah, you were already in your little space when that happened.”

“How long?” you asked.

“’Bout a month” 

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Do you remember the food poisoning?” 

“No” you got up and onto a new chair. John went to make you tea.

“Yeah, you and I both got it. Last week, it was rough.”

“Ugh, I hate food poisoning. Glad I don’t remember it” you chuckled he did too.

“Yeah. The boys took good care of us” 

A little later you walked past Dean’s room. He was listening to music and you knocked on the door.

“There’s my girl.” He smiled taking his headphones off. 

“Thank you for taking care of me with the food poisoning. John said you and Sam were really helpful.”

“Of course. We hated seeing you both like that. Dad was throwing up…yours was…”

“The other end, yeah.” You looked down, blushing. 

“Come’re” he opened his arms. You walked over and got on the bed. He wrapped his arms around you. “We got a new case. Tomorrow Sam’s going to the library to look things up. Why don’t you go with him”

“Yeah, that would be great” you snuggled into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone check out xoxoshipsinthenight's story Lighten up and Cuddle me  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630139/chapters/26154114
> 
> This story is super cute and needs more comments


	19. Happy endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the finale chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story and coming on this ride!

The next day you went to the library with Sam. You got some books and started to write, what you thought was useful. Sam looked over and smiled at you, kissing your shoulder. You were in your private area, somewhere nice and quiet.

“How are you?” he ask quietly.

“I’m good. Thank you for letting me come with you.” you smiled at him.

“Of course. You’re one of the best hunters out there. I need you by my side.”

“I want to thank you guys for letting me stay with you guys.” Sam stroked your cheek.

“We’ve love having you. Both of you.” he whispered and kissed your forehead. “You’re not planning on leaving us are you?”

“No. Oh. No, I just want you to know that I like being with you and I-I just want to stay. That’s all.”

Sam tugged on your arm and pulled you on his lap. He nosed your neck and kissed your shoulder.

“We love you so much. Whatever doubt that is going on through your mind is not true. We love you. We love taking care of you when you regress further.”

“But my medical issues.”

“Dr. Shhurley is helping us with that. We know what to do, just like before. We can put in an IV line and we check your heart and blood pressure. There’s nothing we can’t handle.”

“Thanks Sam” you sighed happily. You went to get off his lap and he held tighter. “I can stay on your lap?” you asked hopeful. “I’m big”

“I know you are. Yes you can, sweet girl. I just want you close to me for a bit.” He whispered.

When you got back to the house, John was there and Dean was out. You went over and grabbed a cu pfo tea and John came over and wrapped you in a hug.

“How was your day?” he asked

“It was good. I had fun, getting out and helping Sam.” you smiled.

“I’m glad.” He kissed the top of your head. 

You realized that it was okay to feel safe. That it was okay to feel loved and relaxed. The boys all looked out for you. Loved you. Would do anything for you. After everything you felt like you could relax. They were your family. 

You were cared for. Dr. Shurley was there to help out from time to time. You did have to spend another month in the infirmary. Sam got you hooked up to an IV and they monitored you.  
You owed everything to Bobby. He was the one that saved you. Helped you when you needed it the most. He was the one the introduced you to the Winchester. 

This was your new life and you finally allowed yourself accept that you were allowed to feel happy. That sometimes when the word throws you the worst thing possible like having your parents killed that good things can happen too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to do another age play, more sexual. Reader is in a in a daddy dom/sub relationship.   
> Not quite like Little girl, but similar to that.
> 
> I'm not sure who it should be with and I would like to add a female as well. ideas would be great!!


End file.
